Control
by WritingGirl92
Summary: Jasper is determined to prove that he is in control of his thirst, even if it means going behind his family's back. He thinks his actions aren't a big deal but Carlisle doesn't see like that. Contains disciplinary spanking. If you don't like, don't read! Part 2 is started
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own the Twilight series**

**This is pre-twilight, so no Bella**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! It is a discipline spanking story so if you don't like it, don't read it!**

Carlisle's POV:

Laughter erupted from the living room and flooded the house. I could identify each of the five different laughs from my office. The light, airy laugh belonged to Alice. The hearty and gruff laugh that we were all too familiar with was emerging from Emmett. Edward's laugh was more of a lively chuckle. Rosalie somehow managed to let out a sophisticated giggle. She always tried to be classy, even when joking around with her siblings.

Although I loved hearing my children enjoying themselves, one laugh made me the happiest.

It was a loud but friendly laugh. It was one of those laughs that made everyone around the person laughing become cheerier. The laugh was Jasper's, and we didn't get to hear it too often. After so many years in our family, he still felt like an outsider, and rarely opened up and relaxed.

"That's a wonderful sound, isn't it?" Esme smiled as she slid a book into its place on the shelf. I nodded, closed the book I was reading and pushed it to the corner of my desk.

"It's great to hear them all getting along." I leaned back in my chair. Esme came over and sat on the edge of the desk. "No fighting, no arguing, but best of all, no one is acting withdrawn."

"It truly is marvelous." I let out a sigh. This household wasn't always running smoothly, so this was a well appreciated break. I smiled slyly at my beautiful wife and went to pull her onto my lap, but stopped when I heard a car pull into our driveway. Esme also heard it and paused. Everyone was home, and we never had visitors, so this was unexpected.

"Who could that be?" Esme asked.

I shrugged and stood. She followed me, and as we climbed down the stairs, I called out a warning to the children.

"We have a visitor, so conduct yourself like a normal, happy human family."

"We wouldn't do anything but!" Emmett responded. I turned to see that he and Jasper were ready to have an arm war on the coffee table. Esme sped over to stop them, and I couldn't help but laugh. They couldn't help but resort to acting their physical age at times, which could cause issues when they wanted to do so in the house due to their strength. Esme was always shooing the boys out of the house so they could continue their roughhousing elsewhere.

I watched the children tease Esme about how she was always stopping their fun. The teasing wasn't serious, and Esme was throwing it right back at them. When I heard the visitors walk to the door and knock, Jasper was making fun of Emmett for whatever Esme said to him.

"Dude, you just got burned by _Mom_!" He laughed.

I chuckled and headed to the door at a human pace. A wave of relaxation rippled through the room thanks to Jasper. I knew Esme was loving this. I could count the times Jasper has called Esme 'Mom' on one hand, she was usually ma'am or just Esme to him, but each time he did, Esme was elated.

I opened the door and was greeted by the small family that lived next door. The home we were currently in was located in the depths of the country. We owned fifty acres of land, and our neighbors were hidden from view due to the thick woods between us. Because of the large barriers, our privacy was protected.

"Well, hello." I smiled. The wife, a tall woman named Janet, held her six year old daughter Anna in her arms. The husband was a stern looking man who went by Tim. The stepped into the house, sighing a greeting. Something was obviously bothering them. Esme walked up with a smile and stood next to me. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I've been having some issues with our animals, and I wasn't sure if you had any livestock here that you were having problems with." Tim said.

"No, we don't have any animals." I shook my head. "What kind of problems have you been having?"

Jasper's POV:

I sighed, sunk down in my seat and held my breath. I knew what problems Tim was having with he livestock. And I knew who was responsible for it.

"Just don't breath, dude." Emmett instructed in a low voice so the humans wouldn't hear.

"You can control yourself, honey." Alice gave me a reassuring smile. I kissed her cheek and thanked her for her confidence in me, even though it was undeserved and not the real problem.

"We can go outside if this is bothering you." Edward suggested and stood. I shook my head no.

"I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Jasper, you really should go." Rosalie said in that snotty voice of hers. I rolled my eyes. Even after we were all laughing and having a good time, she was quick to jump back into the bitchy role. Edward suppressed a smile and gave me a small nod as if he was saying 'You're right'. "If something happens, you're going to blow our cover and we'll have to move again and-"

"Rose, babe. If he says he's okay, he's okay." Emmett put one hand on Rosalie's thigh.

I had to roll my eyes again. If anyone else said that to her, she would literally rip our heads off. That thought pulled out another nod and a poorly hidden smirk from Edward. Rosalie picked up on our private conversation and shot angry glares to Edward and I. Emmett kept rubbing her leg and it seemed to shut her up.

"Jazz, are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked and sat back down.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at him. "I'm fine, guys."

"You're sending off a lot of guilt and anxiety." Edward pulled his brow together. "Lets just go outside so you're not feeling like this."

"Can you guys _not _give me the third degree?" I snarled. Alice grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I sighed, knowing I wasn't acting like myself, and apologized for being so short with everyone.

"It's fine, dude." Emmett answered for all of my siblings, then quickly changed the subject. "Hey, listen, it's supposed to storm later this week. Who wants to play some baseball?"

Everyone started chatting about the game, but I kept quiet and focused on the conversation between Carlisle, Esme and the neighbors.

"The cows are just vanishing?" Esme questioned in a perplexed tone. Janet nodded.

"We've lost about fifteen of them." Tim sighed. "I visited the Johnson's down the road, and they've been having the same problem with their livestock. They have a bunch of different animal: chickens, pigs, goats, cattle. Said everything is disappearing. No one can figure out what's happening."

I knew what was happening. The animals were helping me keep my thirst under control.

Everyone in this family controlled their thirst better than I could. Even after all the years I have spent in this coven- no, this family- I needed more hunting trips than the rest. I was constantly burdening the family by having to be accompanied for so many trips so frequently. There have been times when Edward and Emmett would come along with me, and because they're thirst was under full control, they spent more time wrestling and laughing with each other than hunting. They'd laugh at me, making comments about how I was an 'endless pit for blood'. They didn't mean anything by it, but it still bothered me. I was the immature one who couldn't control himself or drink enough. I was the one who needed to be watched. I was tired of it.

Carlisle was proud of the others for controlling their thirst. He could trust them in social situations. He trusted them enough to send them to school while I stayed home. They story we told the humans was that I was the most recently adopted, and I had some issues that need to be worked out. Because of those 'issues', Esme home-schooled me. It wasn't really a lie, I did have issues with my thirst that needed to be worked out, but I hated that story. I hated being the 'troubled teen'.

I decided that I was done playing that role. I was determined to make Carlisle and Esme proud of my control, but I had to fake the control. So during the day when my siblings were at school, Carlisle was at work and Esme was shopping, I made spontaneous trips to the neighbors. I was always able to sneak an animal away without anyone knowing. I would snap the neck of whatever animal I needed, then carry it away into the woods to drink from it. I tried not to take more than what I had to have, so sometimes the smaller animals were my victims.

I knew I was stealing the from humans, but everyone started noticing how my eyes stayed golden longer. Esme complemented how I was getting a grasp on my thirst. Carlisle praised me for it. Even Rosalie commented on how I seemed more controlled. It relaxed me, too. I wasn't always feeling on edge like I had felt when I was only hunting with the family. Alice loved that I could loosen up. I was sneaking around her, though. Because the trips were spur of the moment, she didn't see them. But everyone was benefiting from this. I was projecting more positive feelings to everyone. The pros outweighed the cons.

I glanced around at my siblings to see if they were feeling as high-strung as I was. Alice was picking up on my attitude, but as I scanned their faces I didn't see any signs of anxiousness. That is, until I saw Edward. I mental cursed at myself for not cloaking my thoughts. He knew everything now.

_Don't you dare tell Carlisle and Esme! _I directed to Edward. He cocked one brow at me. _This stays between the two of us._

Edward rolled his eyes at me, but didn't say a think. We got some weird looks from Emmett and Rosalie, but ignored them.

Tim and Janet finally left, saying they were going to another farm a few blocks down to see if they've been having the same problem. Carlisle and Esme where whispering to each other about the disappearances, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. They finally walked over to us, and I knew they were going to question us about it. I did my best to act as innocent as possible.

"Okay, I know you all heard what is happening." Carlisle said in an authority filled tone. Esme stood next to him with a firm yet motherly look on her face. We all sat up straighter. They meant business with this. "I expect you all to answer us truthfully."

"Does anyone know what is happening to the animals?" Esme asked. We all answered no.

"It's just quiet ironic that animals are disappearing around us." Carlisle stood behind the couch and put his hands on my shoulders. It was like he _knew _I was the guilty one. "No one knows what's going on?"

"I don't have a clue, Carlisle." Emmett defended himself. Carlisle must have shifted his glance from Emmett to Rose, because she quickly stated that she wouldn't dare drink from 'dirty farm animals'. Edward looked stressed, so Carlisle paused even longer when looking at him. Edward said he didn't know. Alice was next, and she swore she had no idea what was happening. Carlisle quickly moved his eyes to me. Alice truly was a daddy's girl, and rarely caused trouble.  
Carlisle patted my shoulders and turned my head so I was looking up at him.

"Do you know anything about this, son?"

"No sir." I answered innocently. He nodded and started to rub my shoulders. I looked back down at my lap.

"Well, keep you're eyes open for anything suspicious." He instructed. We all nodded.

"Uh, Carlisle?" Edward said. "Jasper's getting thirsty, and so am I. I think we'll go for a hunt, if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine. Jasper, look at me." I turned to look back up at him. He examined my eyes. "They're starting to change. You've been going longer between hunts, also. You're gaining more control." He smiled and patted my shoulders before putting his arm around Esme's waist. "You two enjoy your hunt."

"I'll tag along." Emmett smiled.

Edward nodded and all three of us stood. We said our quick goodbyes, then headed out. From the look Edward was giving me, I was sure he was going to confront me about it. I sighed, did my best to block my thoughts and tried to figure out how to get out of this.

**What do you think?** **Please review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own the Twilight series**

**This is pre-twilight, so no Bella**

**A/N: This is a discipline spanking story so if you don't like it, don't read it!**

Jasper's POV:

"Explain, Jasper!" Edward demanded once we were in the woods and out of earshot of the house. Emmett crossed his arms and waited for me to respond. Was it that obvious that I wasn't behaving?

"You sound like Carlisle." I mumbled. I brushed passed them and headed in the direction of a herd of deer. Emmett reached out and snagged me by my arm. "Dude, let go of me!"

"What's going on, Jazz? You've been uptight sense the humans came over. What gives?"

"Emmett, trust me, you do not want to get caught up in this." Edward sighed, then turned to face me. "Carlisle is going to be pissed at you."

"I know." I groaned and plopped down on a fallen tree. Everyone was quiet, and I racked my brain for a way to get out of this.

"Jasper," Emmett whispered. "You're the reason the animals are disappearing, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Carlisle is not going to be happy, Jasper." Edward said.

"I don't know what to do." I admitted.

"Since no one is answering me, I'm just going to assume I'm right." Emmett said with a smirk, but then grew serious and sat next to me. "Why would go after their animals? You know we will take you hunting whenever you need too."

"I don't need to be accompanied when I hunt!" I quickly stood from the tree and started pacing.

"That doesn't explain why you are taking the livestock." Emmett said calmly. Unlike Edward, who was worried about getting himself in trouble by just knowing about this, Emmett wanted to understand what I was doing and why. He was sending off waves of pure curiosity. I sighed and sat back down next to him. He already knew, so what was the point of hiding it from him?

"I wanted to impress the cov-" I cut myself short so I could correct what I was about to say. "The family. So I've been sneaking around to the neighbors farm and drinking from some of the animals so it looks like I'm going longer between hunts and have more control."

"That's a good plan for making us think you have better control, but what are you going to do when Carlisle finds out?"

"You're not going to rat me out, are you?" I demanded. Emmett scoffed.

"Hell no, bro." He playfully punched my arm. "You've never ratted on me, I'm not ratting on you."

"Thanks," I mumbled and rubbed my arm. He had the tendency to forget how strong he was.

"Carlisle is going to find out whether someone rats you out or not, Jasper." Edward griped.

"No, he won't."

"Jazz, are you new here?" Emmett questioned. "Carlisle will find out. He _always _finds out."

"And he's already suspicious!" Edward continued to whine, then narrowed his eyes at me. "And I'm not whining, I'm thinking rationally!"

"Stay out of my head!"

"Edward, you're so whining." Emmett smirked, rubbed his hands together and stood. "Come on, let's get this hunt going! I'm ready to catch some game."

"What are you going to do, Jasper?" Edward asked.

"The only thing I can do: continue on. I'll go on more hunts, the animals will stop disappearing, Carlisle will not be concerned with it anymore and life will go on." I explained simply.

"That's a bad idea, dude!" Emmett quickly responded. "When Carlisle finds out you lied about this and sneaked around his back, he's going to tan your hide like there's no tomorrow."

"_If _he finds out, not when." I corrected.

"It's Carlisle. He always finds out."

"He doesn't always find out." I rolled my eyes.

"What you need to do is run back to the house, find Carlisle and drop to your knees to beg him for forgiveness, and he _might _go easy on you." Emmett joked. Edward and I didn't find it funny.

"He's already suspicious." Edward said with his teeth clenched, ignoring Emmett's comment. "He's not stupid, Jasper. He has already made the connection between the missing animals and your eyes. That's why he questioned us. He knows something is up!"

"He's not going to punish us on a suspicion."

"Punish _you._" Emmett corrected.

"He's not going to punish _anyone,_ because he's not going to know what is going on." I huffed and stood. "Swear to keep your mouths shut?"

"I already said I wouldn't."

"Edward?" I asked with one eyebrow cocked.

"I swear." He sighed. "But this 'continue on' plan better work!"

"It will, I promise." I stood and took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Come on, let's hunt. I'm going to need all the blood I can get."

As we hunted, I struggled to focus. Emmett was right on a few different levels, which was strange considering he was usually the one making bad choices and getting in trouble. Carlisle was going to be pissed if he found out that I was stealing, lying and sneaking around. He didn't miss much, either. We couldn't sneak much past him. But if he only had suspicions, he couldn't and wouldn't do a thing to punish me. And I had already lied to him. Telling the truth now would just get me in more trouble. No, I had to follow through with my continue on plan. I was already in too deep to throw myself under the bus. Besides, I caused very little trouble in our family, other than the burden of having to be watched, so if I continued to keep my nose clean, Carlisle's suspicion will subside and I will be off the hook.

I sighed and prayed that my plan was as good in real life as it was in my head.

**Review?**


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

"Sweetheart," Esme said as she walked over to the couch where I was laying. "I'm heading into town for a little shopping. Would you like to come?"

"No, thank you." I responded politely.

"Jasper, you need to get out of the house. You've been in the house for three days straight without leaving." She sighed.

"I have no reason to leave." I chuckled at her concern.

"Don't you get stir crazy sitting here with nothing to do?"

"I have things to do. We have the TV, the computer, music, video games, and Carlisle gave me permission to use his library."

"If you insists." Esme sighed, then kissed my forehead. "I'll only be gone for two hours or so."

"Take your time. I'll be fine here." I smiled up at her.

"You're not going to cause any trouble?"

"No ma'am." I kept my smile, but grew nervous. She usually asked Emmett that, not me. She definitely was just as suspicious as Carlisle, but I continued on.

"You're our good kid." She chuckled, ruffled my hair, said goodbye and left.

I felt a twang of guilt. I _was_ the good kid, before the animals started disappearing. I was only punished once by Carlisle, and it wasn't even my fault. Edward and Emmett dragged me to the hospital to talk to Carlisle at work about organize a 'camping trip' to an area with bigger animals. We weren't supposed to visit him at work, but my brothers told me we had Esme's permission. It was a lie, but I didn't know that. We went to the front desk to find out what floor that Carlisle was on, and my brothers sent me to find him while they stayed in a waiting room. I found Carlisle hustling to a patents room, and when he spotted me, he was extremely unhappy. I was holding my breath and was wide-eyed with anxiety. I _couldn't _lose control. Needless to say, we were sent home, and when Carlisle returned home after his shift, the girls were sent on a hunt and we boys all got our butts whooped. Carlisle went easy on me, only giving me ten swats, sense I truly thought we weren't breaking the rules. He really laid into Edward and Emmett, though. Carlisle was pissed at them for putting me in such a bad position, and was upset with me for agreeing to put myself in that position. That was the only time Carlisle ever spanked me.

My guilt was quickly replaced with a stronger feeling: thirst. It wasn't uncontrollable or even uncomfortable, but it was still there. It had been three days sense I hunted with Edward and Emmett, and I hadn't gone to the farms because Esme was staying home. My eyes were starting to change, so I had to do something to delay the process.

Without a second thought, I dashed out of the house and headed to the neighbors.

oOoOo

I threw the drained goat body near a coyote den. The carnivores in this woods ate well because of me. They didn't hesitate to eat the animals after I was done with them. I headed back home and pulled my shirt off. I wore it inside out so if I wasn't careful with my little meal and got blood on me, I could just turn it to the correct side and none would be the wiser. I had four little drops around the collar, and were unnoticeable when the shirt was correctly worn. I couldn't pick up Esme's scent as I neared the house, so I knew I wasn't going to be caught.

oOoOo

"Esme, I promise I'm okay." I sighed as tried to convince Esme that it wasn't unhealthy for me to be in the house for so long.

"Jasper, you're getting out of this house and that's final." She said in her firm 'mom' voice. Sighing, I sat the book I borrowed from Carlisle's office on the coffee table. I stood and went over to her.

"I'll come with you the next time you go shopping." I compromised. She nodded, and I could feel her concern for me.

"Come with me to the kitchen. I need to talk to you."

"Yes ma'am." I obediently followed her. Once we were in the kitchen, I sat on the counter next to two plastic bags.

"You have to leave the house a little more, sweetie. People are starting to think we keep you locked in the basement." She joke and put one hand on my knee. I couldn't help but smile. She started to unload the bags.

"Who says you don't?" I smirked and eyed a carton of eggs that she pulled out. "Did you buy _groceries_?"

"If you don't get your rear end off my counter top, I am going to lock you in the basement." She joked. "And yes, I did buy groceries. The school is having a bake sale and asked every family to make something to donate for it. I'm making cookies."

"Who are they going to sell the baked good to?"

"The students. At lunch time."

"Why would they buy back their own snacks?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You know how the humans are. They'll do anything if they think they can make a buck or two." She said and swatted my butt. It didn't hurt at all; it was just in that weird, loving way only mothers could do. I never understood why an action that meant pain and punishment if it was done by a father also meant love and maternal affection if a mother completed the action, but I didn't bother myself with figuring it out.

"I swear, they get dumber and dumber every century." I laughed. Esme smiled at me, but suddenly grew serious.

"Jasper, is there anything you need to talk about?" She asked with a sigh.

"Uh," I wasn't expecting her to go from laughing with me to questioning me, so I wasn't sure what to say. I quickly forced myself to speak. "No ma'am."

"Nothing at all?"

"No."

"Jasper Whitlock," She put one hand on her hip and locked eyes with me. "I'm not playing these games. I'm just going to come out and ask you what I need to ask you."

"Okay." I gulped.

"I suggest that you answer me honestly."

"I wouldn't lie to you." I said, trying to stay calm. I was unconsciously projecting nervousness and quickly reined it back in.

"Did you leave the house when I was gone today?"

"No ma'am." I lied.

"You didn't go to the neighbors farm and kill one of their animals?" She asked. Her tone grew harsher.

"No ma'am."

"Then why do I smell blood on your shirt?"

"What? Oh, well, that's because, uh," I quickly thought of an excuse. "Well, in all honesty, I just grabbed this shirt off the floor today. I must have worn it when Edward and Emmett and I went hunting."

"You weren't wearing that when you went hunting."

"Oh," I quickly looked to the ground, knowing I was caught in my own lie. I had no response.

"Would you like to tell me the truth now?"

"That is the truth, ma'am." I said without thinking. All the other lies felt like a shovelful of dirt from the hole I've dug for myself, but this lie was more of a backhoe scooping dirt instead of a tiny shovel. And from the look I was getting, Esme knew I was lying.

"Go to your room, Jasper." She whispered. I nodded and ran to my room like pray running from a predator.

I laid on the bed and looked absently up at the ceiling. Esme was sending off multiple emotions. She was heartbroken and angry over me, and upset at herself. The last emotion I couldn't quiet figure out. Why would she be upset at herself over my own behavior? I would have to ask her later.

I reach under my be and pull out my baseball. I tossed it in the air and waited for the inevitable. My continue on plan wasn't working as I had hoped. It was my own fault, though. I shouldn't have gone to the neighbors. I pushed my luck too much. But there was still hope that I could get away with this. There's always hope.

**Review!**


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

"Come on! The storm is about to start!" Emmett called from in the living room. "Let's get this game started!"

"Coming!" I yelled back, grabbed my bat from under my bed and ran out of my room. Technically, I was never told that I could leave my room, but I couldn't resist a good baseball game. As I hurried down the hall, I almost ran into Edward and Carlisle as they came out of Carlisle's office. I tried to smile at them, but it was quickly erased when I saw the serious look on Carlisle's face. "Is everything okay?" I asked even though I was pretty sure it wasn't.

"Emmett," Carlisle said calmly, knowing the family could hear him. He took the bat from me and leaned it against the wall. "Go on with your game. I have some business to tend to, and I would like Jasper to stay to help."

Everyone grew quiet as they exited the house. I cursed mentally. It wasn't hard to guess what 'business' he needed to tend to.

When my siblings came home from school, Alice came to great me in our room, and instantly knew something was wrong. I simply said I was in trouble for lying, and luckily, she didn't push the matter. She always knew when to say something and when to just console me silently. Esme called her downstairs to help her 'decorate the cookies', though we all knew it was Esme's way of silently telling everyone to leave me be. Once Carlisle came home, I could hear he and Esme whispering to each other, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. It was most likely about my lies. After their conversation, Carlisle came up to his study, and a few minutes later, Edward joined him. I worried for second that he would rat me out, but reminded myself that Edward promised he wouldn't. I tried to listen to the conversation, but half of it was in Carlisle's head, and the other half was mumbled by Edward, who felt quiet guilty. I kept trying to tell myself that he wouldn't break his promise to me, but the evidence kept stacking up against that theory. Carlisle wore a firm look that meant one thing: someone was getting their ass tanned.

"I would like to speak to you in my office, Jasper." He spoke calmly and stepped back so the doorway was unblocked. I gulped as I stepped passed and heard Edward whisper to me. 'Sorry, Jazz' was all he said.

"You ratted on me, didn't you?" I asked gravely. Edward didn't respond.

"Jasper, go in my office." Carlisle said just as calmly.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered and turned to walk away.

I. Was. Pissed. How could he do this to me? We had a promise! I wouldn't have tattle on him, especially if I promised. Brothers don't rat out each other. They just don't! He was acting more like an enemy.

Without thinking, I spun around, let out a growl and snapped at the person who was _supposed_ to be my brother. I was far from actually taking a bite out of him, though, because as soon as the growl rumbled from my chest, Carlisle yanked my arms behind my back and wrapped his own around them to keep them there so I couldn't move forward. Edward jumped away from me and crouched with his lips curled, ready to attack if necessary. I kept my teeth bared and Carlisle tightened his grip on me.

"Jasper, knock it off!" Carlisle rebuked angrily. "Edward, stand up! You both are civilized, start acting like it!"

"He tried to attack me!" Edward huffed as he stood from the crouch.

"I know what he tried to do." Carlisle said gruffly.

"You tattletale! You just _had _to run to rat me out, didn't you? You're nothing but a Daddy's boy!" I snarled. Edward stepped forward and opened his mouth to confront me, but he quickly shut it when Carlisle let go of one of my arms and held up one finger. I didn't try to yank away even though I could easily break his one-handed grip if I wanted too.

"Jasper, in my office. Now!" Carlisle led me in the door frame, then released me. I shot one last glare at Edward before heading to one of the three leather chairs that sat in front of Carlisle's desk. I sunk down in one and sulked as I listened to Carlisle speak to Edward. "Son, go enjoy the game. But consider this your warning: Do not lie to me again. When I ask you if you know anything about a concern of mine, I expect you to answer me when I ask, not days later. If it happens again, it will be you in my office. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Edward mumbled.

"Good. Now go enjoy yourself, son." Carlisle patted his shoulder.

Edward ran off to join the others. I waited for Carlisle to come and dish out my punishment, but he stayed in the door frame. I sighed, looked to the floor and rubbed my forehead as I tried to control my anger. It wasn't helping me at all. It was doing just the opposite. I was going to really get it...

"Jasper. Jasper!" Carlisle repeated my name, causing me to snap to attention. I sat up strait and looked him in the eyes, not knowing when he moved to this new position. He was leaning against his desk, right in front of me. I gulped. Last time I saw him like this, Edward and Emmett were on either side of me and we were waiting for him to whoop our butts. "I would like you to pay attention."

"Sorry sir." I apologized.

"We have some serious things to discuss, but first, I want you to tell me the truth." He leaned down and rested his elbows on his knees so he was closer to me. "Are you responsible for the missing animals?"

"Well, uh," I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Could I lie my way out of this?

"Don't you dare lie to me, Jasper. I know the truth, so lying will be useless." He warned. "I'm only going to ask you one more time. Are you responsible for the missing animals?"

"Yes sir." I finally admitted. Carlisle nodded.

"And do you realize by doing that, you were stealing, being deceitful and lying to your family?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you drag your brothers into your problem and insist that they also lie to me if they were questioned about it?"

"I never thought of it that way," I mumbled. "But yes sir. I did."

"Did you lie to Esme?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you see why I'm concerned with your behavior?"

"Yes sir." I sighed. I had to find an alternative response that was just as respectful as 'yes sir'. I sounded like a broken record.

"And explain why you would act so ruthless towards your brother out there." He pointed one finger to the closed door. "What made you think it was a good idea to try to attack Edward and say what you said to him?"

"He tattled." I mumbled and realized I sounded like a little boy.

"Well let me tell you," He said and rose to his feet. He looked down at me with his hands on his waist. "I knew what was going on Jasper. Do you really think I'm that ignorant? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to make the connection between the animals and your eyes. It was also quite arrogant of you to think you could simply waltz home afterwards and not even bother to wash your shirt that was stained with blood and think we still didn't know. Didn't you think that would be the smoking gun? It was decided by Esme and I once I arrived home that we would stop giving you chances to confess and you would be punished today while the others were out. We decided this _before_ Edward came to me and told me what happened. Although I understand why you were frustrated by Edward's confession, I'm shocked and extremely disappointed in how you handled it. I expect quite a lot out of you, and lately, you have been far from meeting those standards."

"I just wanted to make you proud." I whispered. Carlisle sighed and sat back down.

"That is what confuses me, son. First, why would I be proud that you acted the way you did? Secondly, I _am_ proud of you, Jasper. You work hard to control yourself, you stay out of trouble- well, most of the time." He patted my shoulder and gave me a small smile. "Give yourself more credit, son."

I mumbled 'thank you' and lowered my eyes.

"Now that I know you understand my concern, I want to understand what you were thinking." He cupped his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I was look at him. "Explain yourself, son."

I sighed and struggled to keep eye contact with him. He was actually concerned about me, not just mad. It confused the hell out of me. Maria wouldn't dare show any concern or compassion for me if I disobeyed her orders. But then again, she wouldn't dare call our coven a family, and wouldn't call me son.

"I started drinking from the animals so it looked like I was getting better at controlling my thirst. I lied when you first asked about it because I was afraid of disappointing you. But then I started lying so I wouldn't get in trouble. It just got out of hand." I explained simply. He dropped his hand back to his knee.

"Jasper, answer me this; have we ever denied you a hunt when you needed it?"

"No sir."

"Then why would you go behind our backs like you did?"

"So it looked like I was getting better at controlling my thirst." I repeated. "I wanted to prove that I can control myself."

"There are so many things you could have done to help your control, Jasper." Carlisle stood again. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"No sir. I think we covered it all." I sighed.

"Then let's get this over with. You know what your punishment will consist of, don't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Then stand up."

I did what he said and stood with my head held high and my hands clasped behind my back. If I was going to get punished, I was going to try to keep as much of my dignity as I could. Carlisle pointed down to my jeans.

"Unfasten the pants, son."

I held back a groan and slowly took off my belt, then pulled down my zipper and unbuttoned the button. As I did, Carlisle sat on the edge of the seat I just moved out of. He patted his knee.

"Over my lap." He sighed. I concentrated on his emotions instead of mine, because I knew I would project my emotions if I paid them too much attention. Although he seemed calm on the outside, Carlisle was a basket-case on the inside. Anxiety, disappointment, shame, frustration and sadness were just a few things he was feeling. But one feeling confused me: forgiveness. Could he really have forgiven me before he even punished me?

"Yes sir." I forced myself to say and eyed his knees like they were the reason I was in trouble.

"Jasper, don't make me ask again." He sighed again.

"Sorry, sir." I slowly lowered myself over his lap. I _hated _ doing this. I was putting myself in a position to be hurt. It was like picking out the dog that would bite you, or intentionally jumping in front of a car you know will hit you.

Carlisle adjusted me until I was where he wanted me to be, then hooked his thumb in the back belt loop of my jeans. He pulled them down past my thighs. A good potion of my dignity left, and I prayed he would leave my boxers on. He rubbed the small of my back and took a deep, unnecessary breath before pulling his hand back.

"You know I hate to do this, Jasper."

I nodded to let him know I wasn't ignoring him and bit my lip as I waited for the dreaded sting that was guaranteed to come.

**Review? That would be awesome. So would suggestions :)**


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

"You know I hate to do this, Jasper."

I nodded to let him know I wasn't ignoring him and bit my lip as I waited for the dreaded sting that was guaranteed to come.

Within a second, that sting plagued my backside. I resisted every urge to scream out or even whimper. I just grit my teeth, closed my eyes and took it. Carlisle had a rhythm immediately, and didn't hesitate to cover my entire backside with constant, sharp smacks. I held my breath and locked my arms straight and push my clenched fists into the ground so my torso was parallel with the floor. I knew I deserved this for all the stealing and lying I did, and then the lapse of judgment when I tried to attack Edward.

I don't remember much about my human life, but I was able to hang onto a few memories during my change. One was of my human father, and how he would handle my misbehavior. I had gotten my fair share of whoopings as a boy, and my father always told me that if I was man enough to act up, I better be man enough to take the punishment. Crying and fussing only made it worse. Sure, it was a harsh way of dealing with me, but it made me strong and tough.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Jasper." He started his lecture and continued to bring that heavy but caring hand down. "You are more mature than you've been acting. Stealing and lying are intolerable acts of disrespect, and will not be taken lightly in our home. I don't feel that Esme and I put many rules in place, but I expect full compliance with the rules we do ask you to follow."

He continued his lecture and I continued to keep quiet. I hated that my continue on plan now applied to getting through an ass beating. I focused on the lecture and tried to grasp onto Carlisle's feelings instead of my own. I knew I would project mine if I focused too much on then.

Disappointment, despair, self-loathing. His emotions were very comparable to my own. He wasn't very angry anymore. I wasn't used to having such a caring leader. He was almost too caring though, because I unintentionally picked up all of his emotions because they were so close to mine. It just made me feel worse, not to mention the fire that was being lit on my backside.

I bit my hand and tried to hold back a whimper, but the soft sound escaped anyways. Carlisle hesitated slightly with his hand in the air.

"You're doing fine, son." He whispered before continuing.

He started again and I released my lip, but replaced it with one hand. My lip was starting to hurt as bad as my ass did. Carlisle didn't lecture again, we just continued on in silence. I stopped breathing completely, as if that would help sooth my pain at all. I tried to tell myself that I had no reason to _not _take this like a man; after all, I endured much worse pain from much worse leaders. But this was different from those times. This time I was being punished by a man that took over the father role in my life, the man that helped me so much. He gave my wife and I a home when we showed up on his doorstep and he accepted us both with open arms. I was having a hard time controlling myself, and let out another pathetic whimper.

"Jasper, you can let it out. No one will hear you." Carlisle whispered again.

"I'm fine." I forced myself to say. My voice was strained.

"Almost done, Jasper." He sighed and his emotions feel even deeper.

He adjusted me on his lap, moving me so my pelvis was off-centered on his legs and my thighs were over his right knee. It shifted me forward, and instead of holding my torso up I used one hand to hold me at an angle, and wrapped the other arm around the wooden leg of the chair. Carlisle started smacking my thighs and it became harder to stay quiet. It hurt like hell.

I started whimpering. It was a vicious circle. I would feel like crap over everything I did, whimper, then feel like crap for not taking it like a man, which then made think of how I was man enough to feel that the rules didn't apply to me, and that made me feel like crap for everything I did. I didn't even have anything to help me 'bite the bullet' sense both hands were occupied.

"You know that fighting is not allowed in this home. Trying to attack your brother because of something as childish as 'He tattled' will not simply be ignored." Carlisle started to lecture again. I couldn't control the whimpers any more. The chair leg caught my attention. Without thinking, I clamped my teeth around it. It was enough to refocus my energy into something other than whining and moaning about my punishment. "I know you spent a good portion of your life fighting, but you must understand that it is not an acceptable way of dealing with your problems. If you-"

I heard wood splitting. I tumbled off Carlisle's lap and to the ground. I landed right on my sore ass with my pants pooled awkwardly around my ankles, but quickly jumped up while letting out a loud 'ouch!' and a tearless sob. I yanked my jeans back to where they belonged. Carlisle was at my side in a second, put his hands on my shoulders and asked if I was okay.

"I'm okay." I said with a twisted face as I rubbed my poor backside.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I, uh, well," I paused and tried to think of a way to explain what I had done. Carlisle watched me with one brow cocked questioningly. "I, kind of, well, you know,"

"I don't know what you're trying to say, but I _do _know that you are perfectly capable of speaking correctly and I expect you to do so."

"I, uh, bit the chair leg." I mumbled.

Carlisle stared at me with a look of confusion. I pointed to his now busted chair. The wooden leg had splintered ends sticking in the carpet and to the sides. The half that I bit off was next to it, and was equally as destroyed. Carlisle squatted down to examine it while I stood there awkwardly. I tried to control my sobbing, but it was just too much. Carlisle glanced up at me.

"You bit the chair leg off." He said simply and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" I apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to, it just happened!"

"Calm down, Jasper." He sighed and stood. "I'm just shocked that you actually bit the chair leg off."

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"Relax, son. You did no harm. Besides, Esme has been wanting to replace these chairs." He smiled and patted my back, but then sighed. We stood there, looking down at the wood mess for a few moments.

"Are we done, sir?" I asked slowly, disgusted with myself for tearless crying like a little coward. Carlisle sighed again.

"Now quite. Lean over my desk." He spoke softly, like that would stop the pain. He put his hand on my back and gently guided me over the desk. I obliged, only because I was hoping I could finally act like man, or at least not embarrass myself any more. I gripped the edge of the desk, but Carlisle said no and uncurled my fingers so I wouldn't break that, also. I balled them into tight fists and tried to stop my sobs. "Don't hold everything in, Jasper. You can cry."

"No, I can't." I mumbled.

"Yes, you can."

He started spanking my thighs again, only it wasn't nearly as hard as before. It still reignited the stinging that was initially put there, but was adding no extra pain. After five slaps to each thigh, Carlisle announced that we were done.

I slowly raised myself from the desk, and turned into Carlisle's waiting arms. He hugged me tightly against his chest, and I wrapped my arms around him. I gave up on trying to hold back. I sobbed openly into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Jasper. It's over now and you're forgiven." He comforted and rubbed my back, right between my shoulder blades.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry, sir." I responded.

"Stop 'sir'-ing me, Jasper." He chuckled. I pulled away and cracked a smile.

"Sorry sir-" I started to say, but quickly corrected myself. "I mean, sorry Carlisle."

"Atta boy." He patted my shoulder.

"I truly am sorry, though. It won't happen again." I promised, still crying.

"Be specific, Jasper. What exactly won't happen again?"

"The stealing, the lying. And I won't fly off the handle like I did with Edward." I mumbled the last part. I was going to have to work hard at not losing my temper with Edward; I was still angry at him for having to run to Daddy like a little boy, even if he wasn't the reason I was punished.

"Good boy. Now," Carlisle put both hands on my shoulders. "I want to talk to you later tonight, when you have yourself calmed down. We still have to discuss a hunting schedule for you, and I want to know a little more about that animal stunt you pulled so I know how much blood you were actually taking in. Also, we need to have a chat about what you said to Edward."

"Yes sir." I nodded, forgetting for a moment that he just told me not to 'sir' him.

"I love you, Jasper. He pulled me into another hug.

"I love you, too, Dad."

"Go to your room, and stay off the electronics." He directed once he pulled away. I nodded and turned for the door. "Oh, and Jasper?"

"Yes?" I turned slightly to make eye contact with him.

"Stop beating yourself up over this. It's over, you're forgiven."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I had to smile through the sobs and pain.

It was nice to live somewhere with a leader who still accepted me, even after I broke his rules.

**So... what do you think? I feel like this chapter isn't really up to par :/ Constructive criticism please?**


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6

"Jasper, may I come in?" Carlisle asked from outside of my closed bedroom door.

"Yes sir." I agreed. Even after disciplining me, Carlisle was still respectful of my space. I closed the book I was reading and sat it next to me on the bed where I was trying to relax... on my stomach, of course.

Carlisle came in at a slow human pace that he only used when he was in deep thought. It was a habit he established from working in the hospital; he had to insure that he was acting as human as possible, even when distracted. I knew he was scanning me up and down, like he was looking for any visible harm that he caused. He did this to all three of us boys after he punished us for the hospital incident. Other than that still lingering pain, I was fine. Carlisle would never punish us to the point of permanent injury, but he still panicked over the thought of it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and sat next to my chest on the bed.

"Fine." I sighed and reach around to rub my still burning backside.

"The others will be home soon. We still have some things to discuss. Would you rather talk here or do you want to talk over a hunt?"

"A hunt." I answered quickly. Carlisle nodded and stood.

"Then let's head out now. As I said, the others will be home soon."

I nodded, jumped off the bed and followed Carlisle out to the woods.

oOoOo

I drained another buck and licked the blood off my lips. I couldn't let any go to waste. I was more thirsty than I thought. Carlisle was waiting patiently for me to finish my hunt. I used a similar strategy on a herd of deer that I used on the farm animals to help speed up the hunt. I climbed a tree, then jumped from limb to limb to different trees until I was above the deer. I was careful to stay on branches I knew would hold my weight, and made no more sound than a squirrel would. Once I was satisfied with my position, I jumped to the ground in the middle of the herd, grabbed the closest deer and snapped its neck, then did the same to as many as I could without getting too far from the first dead deer. I'd drain them, then move on. This was much quicker than how we usually hunting. It may be fine with Edward and Emmett to simply stalk their pray on the ground and only get one animal at a time, but I needed more than them.

Carlisle tried to talk with me during the first few minutes of the hunt, but I was too distracted to hold a conversation. He satisfied his thirst with only one large deer, and I envied him for it.

"That was productive." Carlisle gave me a smile as he walked up. I had one knee on the mossy ground and the other propped up, like a proposal. He stuck his hand out and helped me to my feet. "Where did you learn to hunt like that?"

"I just kind of figured it out." I explained and wiped the knee of my jeans off. "Sorry I took so long."

"No, no, it's fine. Did you drink enough?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He patted my back. "Because we have a lot to talk about."

I nodded and held back a sigh.

"Let's walk, Jasper." He started forward, and I stayed right next to him. I grew nervous. I wasn't sure how these 'talks' went. The only talk us boys got after the hospital incident was a very firm 'Don't _ever _do that again!' and a threat of a worse ass whipping if it _did_ happen again. "I need to know how often you drank from the farm animals. We can figure out a better hunting schedule if we know how much blood you actually took in."

I nodded and started the story from the beginning, mentioning every animal I killed in both schedule hunting trips and my own private hunting trips on the farm. I was nervous about the whole thing, and worried that I would be punished again if Carlisle found out just how much I stole. I knew I deserved my earlier punishment, but a second penalty for my actions seemed harsh. Also, my butt was still aching from that first punishment.

"Oh, wow. You took in more blood than I thought." He sighed. I waited for his word to bend over so he could spank me, but it didn't come. "But if that's how much blood you need, I'll make sure you get it. Now, tell me again why you drank from the animals."

I pierced my lips and took an unnecessary breath to calm my shot nerves. Was I getting another punishment or not?

"I'm waiting for an answer, Jasper."

"I wanted to make you and the rest of the cov- family proud. I figured it wouldn't be too different than hunting the wildlife." I responded nervously.

"You do know why it's not the same as hunting the wildlife, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell me, just so I know we're on the same page."

"It's not the same because I was stealing." As I rambled off the reasons, my rear started to ache even more. I rubbed it as we walked. "I was sneaking around and lying to you and Esme."

"Right." He nodded. "Which leads me to the real issue we need to discuss."

I clenched my teeth. This would be it. He'll whoop me now.

"I've been thinking about everything you've said, and I'm bothered by the fact that you're under the impression that I'm not proud of you." He said calmly. His emotions dropped and he stood in one place. I stopped, too. Running from a punishment may be an option, but it's a dumb option. Edward did once, and he couldn't sit for days on end. Carlisle put both hands on my shoulders. "Jasper, I _am_ proud of you. You've come so far. Don't ever believe that I'm not proud of you."

"I'm sorry," I sighed and looked to the ground. "Am I going to be punished now?"

"Punished?" Carlisle was shocked and cupped his hand under my chin. He guided my face back up so we were making eye contact. "What would you be punished for?"

"For all the animals I drank from." I explained.

"Jasper, you were already punished for drinking from the animals. Why would you be punished a second time for the same incident?"

"I just thought you would be upset because of how many I killed."

"No, Jasper. Although I am disappointed in your actions, I will never punish you twice for one incident. You've been disciplined for what you did, and unless you repeat the same offense, you will not be disciplined a second time." He released my chin and patted my shoulder. "It would be unfair if you were punished again."

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"As I was saying," He walked forward and motioned for me to follow. I did. "You have done so much. I am very proud. Do you realize how close to the humans home you were? I'm very impressed that you stuck with the just the animals. But," He waved his finger at me. "Don't take that the wrong way. I'm not condoning your actions."

"I know you're not. But thank you anyways." I chuckled, then smiled. I knew that being that close to humans wouldn't be a problem to him or the other members of the family, but for me, it was one step closer to having the same control as them.

"So, I do have one more thing to talk to you about." He grew serious. "I need you to answer honestly. You will not be punished for the answer you give, so be as brutally honest as you must."

"Okay." I nodded and wondered what topic would need brutal honesty. Carlisle took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I asked you to go into my office, you went at your brother with the intentions of attacking him. Once you were being held back, you said some things that made me very concerned with my own actions." He recited his speech like he had been practicing it, and was filled with anxiety. I waited for him to continue. I was baffled by what I said that could make him concerned about what he's done. "You called Edward a 'Daddy's boy'. Now, I know you were very upset with Edward, but I'm bothered over it. Jasper, please answer truthfully. Do I show any favoritism towards Edward?"

I paused and considered his question. When I called Edward a Daddy's boy, I was insulting Edward for tattling like he was a young child (although my behavior was just as immature, if not more). Insulting Carlisle was the last thing I meant to do.

"Jasper, please answer my question." Carlisle asked gravely.

"No sir, you don't." I responded. "The only reason I said that was because Edward ran to you so quickly to tell what I did. I didn't mean it in the way you took it. I swear, Carlisle, you do not show favoritism towards Edward, or any of us for that matter."

"So you do not feel that I've been picking one child over another?" His voice was just as concerned.

"No sir. I was just angry at Edward. It was not directed to you. You're the most fair man I know." I said sincerely. Carlisle looked to the ground, nodded and stood quiet for a moment. I wondered if I said too much, or if I should have said more. I poked into his emotions and knew he was beating himself up over the thought that he was playing favorites. I forced more feelings of contentment in. Carlisle snapped his head up and gave me a firm look.

"Just as I tell Edward about his mind reading, I'm going to tell you that I do not appreciate my emotions being toyed with. Do it again and you'll get a swat on your hind end. Understood?" He demanded. I smiled.

"Just as you tell Edward?" I repeated, keeping my smile. I could tell Carlisle was not amused, but would catch on to what I was saying soon.

"Do you understand what I just told you?" He repeated.

"You said 'just as I tell Edward about his mind reading'." I pointed out to try to help him understand.

"Jasper, I-" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"You gave me the same threat you have given Edward." I explained. "That's proof that you don't play favorites!"

A small smile tugged on the corners of Carlisle's mouth. I smiled back and he pulled me into a hug.

"You're a great son, Jasper."

"Only because I have such a great father to look up to."

**So, a little bonding between Carlisle and Jasper. What do you think?**** I already have the last two chapters planned out, but I want to know what you think should come next. Please tell me in the reviews!  
**


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7

"Watch the deer in it's natural habitat. So innocent, so defenseless. The wood is in peace. But what is this that is lurking in the sky above?" Emmett narrated as I scaled a tree over a herd of deer. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him. "Tis Jasper Hale, a foreign predator of these lands. This is a rare species, ladies and gentlemen, only found in the lost ranches of Texas."

I let out a low growl as I positioned myself in just the right spot to jump down and attack. I counted down in my head before jumping. _Three, two, one. _I stepped off the branch. As my feet hit the ground, I grabbed the large buck I was aiming for and snapped his neck before the other deer even registered that I was there. I turned to grab the others, but a loud and annoying disturbance made them run before I could.

"And he attacks!" Emmett called. The deer scattered. Frustrated with Emmett's antics, I spun towards him instead of chasing the deer. "See how swiftly he pounces on his unsuspecting pray? Very dangerous, this one is!"

"Emmett!" I roared. "What the hell? I could have had the whole damned herd if you kept your dang mouth shut!"

"Oh, relax! You got the buck." Emmett shrugged me off without a second thought.

"You jaw jacking asshole." I mumbled before dropping to my knees in front of the dead buck. "If I had known you were going to scare them all away, I wouldn't have taken the time to use the trees."

"You better watch your mouth, little one, or I'll tell your Daddy on you." Emmett smirked and wagged his finger at me.

"Just like your brother." I huffed before sinking my teeth into the animal. The feeling the blood gave me was incredible, although still not as satisfying as human blood. I did my best to yank my focus from that feeling, though, and tried to pay attention more to my actions. I didn't want to get so caught up in the taste of the blood that I would take off after the herd once I finished this. I was going to be as civilized as possible.

I drained the deer and rose to my feet. With my eyes closed, I breathed in the still-lingering scent of the blood and ran my tongue over my lips to make sure not one drop was wasted.

"Hey, Jasper!" Emmett's voice made me open my eyes. He was standing in front of me, shaking my shoulders. I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Dude, you freaked me out. You weren't responding to me."

"You only said my name once." I hissed.

"No, I actually said it _eleven _times." Emmett said with a concerned tone.

I shook my head. No way did he call me eleven times. I wasn't so thirsty that I was out of my right mind... was I? He had to be playing games with me. He was just being an ass. I had gone on hunts with Carlisle before and I never zoned out while drinking. But then again, I could feed off of Carlisle's control just as I could feed off his passive nature. No, Emmett was just pulling my leg.

"Dude, rein it back in. You're making me pissed." He warned with a light growl.

"Sorry. Didn't realize I was projecting." I mumbled and did my best to pull my emotions back.

"I'm sorry I scared the deer away. That was a shitty move." He apologized next. "But I didn't know you were going after all of them. Anyways, are you okay? You freaked me out, Jazz. You weren't responding or anything. Do you need to hunt more? Maybe we should get Carlisle."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" I snapped.

"Sorry." He repeated.

We stood there, just looking at each other. I pulled in my emotions, but was still picking up on Emmett's. Concern, confusion, curiosity, but also acceptance and understanding. I picked through his emotions and latched onto the last two. I was angry with him for making me loose the herd, but I couldn't act on it. I had already tried to attack Edward for a childish reason; I couldn't do the same to Emmett. Besides, Carlisle trusted me enough to go on a hunt with Emmett instead of himself, something I hadn't been allowed to do sense my punishment two weeks ago. No, I had to get myself under control.

"Hey," Emmett held up a baseball. "Wanna play some catch?"

"Where did you get that?" I asked with a shake of my head.

"I've had it the whole time. God, Jasper, you don't notice much, do you?" He laughed and tossed it at me. I snagged it out of the air without a problem. I threw it back, making Emmett jump to catch it. I wasn't sure why the hell he brought a baseball for a hunting trip, but I went along with it. He was easy to please.

I did my best to focus on the game of catch. I had myself prepared to drink from multiple deer, not just one, so I was quiet disappointed and my body was craving more. But I looked at it as a chance to test my control. As we threw the ball back and forth, I tried to talk myself out of my thirst. Before we came across the herd, I did have my fair share of animals. A few coyotes and two lone deer were killed just for me, so I really didn't _need _the whole herd... I just would have really _enjoyed _the whole herd.

"So, what's going on between you and Edward?" Emmett asked suddenly. I clenched my jaw and threw the ball.

"I just don't want to deal with him." I responded. Emmett ran backwards to catch the ball. Once he did, he tossed it from his right hand to his left and shook out his right hand with a smirk.

"You really put some muscle behind that throw, didn't ya?" He threw it back just as hard. "But seriously, you can't avoid him for all of eternity. I know what he did was a bitch move, but he is your brother still."

I growled and let the ball get lodged into a tree trunk. I didn't want to talk about Edward. We still weren't on good terms with each other, although it was partially my fault. I was avoiding him, but to be fair, I was also avoiding Rosalie. I had no idea how to go about normal life after my punishment around those two. Rosalie had already gotten in trouble for making fun of me for it, and I feared that if Edward said anything to me about the punishment, all those feelings from when I found out he told Carlisle on me would come bubbling back up and I would attack him again. I couldn't do that.

"I just have to figure some things out first." I said, knowing it was a lame excuse.

"What things need to be figured out?" Emmett scoffed and went to the tree that now held his baseball. He pulled it out, but it was pretty much destroyed. He dropped it to the ground. "He's your brother, dude."

"I know." I sighed.

"Then why haven't you stepped up and faced the problem?"

I didn't answer.

"Jasper, you need to face these issues. I know Rosalie has been kind of, you know, typical Rose-like towards you but we both know that will blow over soon enough. This bitterness you have towards Edward won't blow over, though. You really need man up and take care of this." He said firmly.

I held back a huff. Emmett usually wasn't the voice of reason in our family, but lately, he was the one giving me quality advice. I wasn't used to it, and didn't like it. Usually, I could manage myself and if I needed advice, I would get it from Carlisle or Esme.

"Can he hear us?" I asked, referring to Edward who was left with the others in the house. Carlisle asked that we didn't go too deep into the woods for our hunt.

"Maybe. I don't know." Emmett sighed. "But you need to fix this. You've been making everyone feel edgy and agitated. And we can't have two family members fighting. That's not how a family functions."

"You're right." I mumbled. He nodded.

"I know I am." He paused and kicked the ball deeper into the woods. "Are you ready to head back to the house? Or are you still thirsty?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." I said quickly and started walking towards the house. Emmett was right behind me. "Did Carlisle put you up to this?"

"Put me up to what?"

"Put you up to lecturing me like I'm a child."

"No, he didn't. But I did tell him I wanted to talk to you about this crap between you and Edward, and he thought it was a good idea."

I nodded and we kept walking at a sluggish human pace. I put my hands in my pockets as I tried to find a way to confront Edward about this issue.

"Hey," Emmett pushed my arm to gain my attention. "Hear that?"

I paused and concentrated on the sounds. Someone was running through the forest in our direction. The wind carried a familiar scent: Edward's. I blocked my thoughts from him, although it was probably too late. He most likely already heard. Within ten seconds, Edward was in front of me. We eyed each other awkwardly until Emmett smacked use both on our backs.

"Well look who's here." He smiled at Edward and tried to break the ice.

"Emmett," Edward nodded a greeting. "Jasper."

"Edward." I nodded back.

"So, now that we have our _names _out of the way." Emmett rolled his eyes at us. "Are you guys just gonna stand there or settle this?"

"We don't need your help with settling anything, Emmett." Edward growled lightly, never taking his eyes off me. This is how all our conversations went after our little 'disagreement' outside of Carlisle's office. Awkward eye contact and low doses of obvious disgruntlement.

"Well get to it then." Emmett snorted. "Because Jasper's making everyone pissy, and you've done nothing but sulk. You both need to man up and settle this."

"We can settle it ourselves." I mumbled.

**Wow, have I really not updated in about twenty-eight days? Oh, crap. I'm sorry guys. Anyways, how do you think Jasper and Edward will settle their issues? Please review!**


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8

"We don't need your help with settling anything, Emmett." Edward growled lightly, never taking his eyes off me. This is how all our conversations went after our little 'disagreement' outside of Carlisle's office. Awkward eye contact and low doses of obvious disgruntlement.

"Well get to it then." Emmett snorted. "Because Jasper's making everyone pissy, and you've done nothing but sulk. You both need to man up and settle this."

"We can settle it ourselves." I mumbled.

"Just be careful, dude." He warned before running towards home.

Edward and I watched each other with hard glares. I waited for him to make the first move. There was no way I was starting any fight; I already learned that lesson the hard way. I was keeping my nose as clean as possible. If Edward wanted to get himself in trouble, that wass his problem, not mine.

It felt like hours passed as we glared at each other, but I knew it was only a handful of seconds. Edward snarled as he spoke.

"Like Emmett said, next time you have a problem with me, handle it like a man. If you can start a fight, be man enough to finish it." He growled.

"There's a difference between being _childish _enough to continue to disrespect your coven leader," I said back. I did my best to keep my voice even and calm. "And being _man _enough to realize that I was wrong and needed to step down."

"Right," He snorted. "It looked to me that you were more scared than manly."

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish with this little chat?" I questioned.

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head as he looked away from me. I sighed and wondered just what he wanted to happen by confronting me. I wasn't sure if he was hoping to get me to lose my cool and attack him so I would get in trouble again or if he was just still angry at me for going after him in the first place. He was sending of a lot of agitation, and I thought that was the strongest emotion he had, but then I was smacked in the face with another emotion that was much stronger: Thirst. Just how it encouraged me to disobey Esme after I promised to stay in the house while she shopped, I caught myself losing focus on our conversation and yearning for a hunt. I considered telling Edward to stop our conversation so I could go after that herd again, but I knew Edward wasn't the best choice to accompany me on the hunt, and Carlisle would take me back to his office if I went alone. I did my best to talk myself out of my thirst, but it was difficult. I mentally cursed myself for not hunting more. I shouldn't have tested my limits; not without Carlisle with me.

"Knock it off!" Edward growled suddenly.

"What?" I demanded with my teeth clenched. With the frustration of feeling Edward's thirst and not being able to act on it along with the annoyance of how he was confronting me, I knew I wasn't in full control of either my gift or my thirst. I fought to get control over both, but once I had my gift under control, my thirst escaped every ounce of control I had on it. When I thought I had my thirst under as much control as I could, I knew my gift was running rapid.

"You know what!" He yelled.

I turned my back to him, laced my fingers through my hair and continued to clench my jaw. My frustration grew. I focused on trying to control my thirst; it was more dangerous than my gift.

Suddenly, I heard movement behind me. I turned to face it and found myself with my back against the damp ground. Edward was on top of me, growling in my face.

"Why don't you-" He started to say, but before he could finish or I could react to throw him off of me, someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him up. I jumped to my feet, then felt another pair of strong hand grabbing me by my shoulders. A familiar perfume filled the air.

Carlisle held Edward by his arm about fifteen feet away from me. Emmett kept his hands planted firmly on my shoulders, keeping me in one place. Alice stood in front of me and placed her small hands on my cheeks. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Hi, Jasper." Her words were light and carefree. "Relax, honey. You're so tense. You just need to relax."

I nodded and did my best to focus on her chipper mood.

"Sorry about this, dude," Emmett sighed to me, looking at his hands on me. "I got home and Carlisle was pissed at me for leaving you out here, and Alice could tell you were angry over something. What happened?"

"Thank you for coming." I whispered to Alice. My throat started to burn even more.

"Edward attacked you?" She asked. Somehow, she kept her voice sweet and not accusing. If someone attacked her, I wouldn't have been able to stay calm. She had more control than me, that much was always clear.

"I'm thirsty." I finally said. "I mean, Edward is thirsty. I'm feeling it. I need to hunt. Now!"

"Okay, just chill. I'm sure Carlisle will let you go. Just chill, though." He advised cautiously. I nodded frantically. It was like admitting to the thirst out loud made it more intense. I struggled to focus.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's hunt." Alice took my hand and walked at a slow human pace towards the deeper part of the woods. I stayed close to her side, letting her lead me. Emmett stayed behind and I could hear him letting Carlisle know that Alice and I were going hunting. Carlisle said it was fine. He must have been scolding Edward mentally, because Edward started complaining about how it wasn't fair that he was the one in trouble. Carlisle warned him to not interrupt again, and must have continued his silent lecture.

"Let's go, Jazzy." Alice smiled, dropped my hand and ran. I followed after her.

**I know, it's short. But I was working on the other half and it's taking me longer than I expected to write. I didn't want to wait forever to update again, so I cut it into two chapters. Please review! What do you think will happen on Alice's and Jasper's hunt? What do you think Carlisle is saying to Edward?**


	9. Part 1: Chapter 9

"Take this one." Alice said, gesturing to the deer at her knees. We were kneeling on the ground, a deer in front of both of us. Mine was already drained. I used my new hunting technique to kill as many animals as we needed, and so Alice didn't have to ruin her clothes when killing the animals. Although she wasn't thrilled about me getting blood on my shirt, it was easier to replace than her designer jeans and blouse. I had three other black v-neck Fruit of the Loom shirts in our closet back home that looked just like the one I was wearing now.

"Thanks, baby." I smiled and leaned down to drain the deer that was meant for her, but turned my attention to her lips. A small drop of blood sat on the corner of her mouth. I wasn't sure if she left it there to tease me or if she just didn't notice. She was usually a very neat hunter, so I figured she was just teasing me. Smiling, I leaned over and licked it off. I kept my mouth close to hers.

"You missed a little something, ma'am." I whispered. Giggling, she put her hands to my cheeks and guided my face up so we were eye to eye.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, soldier." She whispered back and gave me a soft kiss. Her lips barely touched mine when she pulled away. I leaned forward, hoping my lips would be against hers again. Instead, they met her index finger. "You must be feeling better now if all you want to do is kiss me."

"I always want to kiss you."

"Oh, really? I saw you watching those deer more than you were watching me." She pouted, but I knew she was just playing.

"A man's got to provide for the woman he loves, doesn't he?"

"Jasper Hale," She smiled and pointed to the deer. "Your dinner is getting cold."

"Oh it is, is it?" I chuckled and returned to the deer. It was drained in no time. I turned my attention back to my wife and tried to kiss her again. She pulled away and wrinkled her nose.

"Jasper, this isn't exactly a romantic spot."

"Then let's go somewhere better." I smiled, stood, and before she could protest, I scooped her up in my arms and ran to a spot in the woods that wasn't littered with a dead herd of deer.

o0o0o

"Jasper!" She squealed. I put her down in the clearing we used as a baseball field and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"I know what _I want_ to do with you." I smirked and kissed her neck.

"Like I said, you need to get your head out of the gutter." She giggled. I let out an exaggerated sigh and pulled away.

"If you insist."

"I want to talk to you." She smiled and sat cross-legged on the grass. I laid on my side next to her, holding my torso up with my elbow.

"What do you want to talk about, love?"

"What did Edward say to you?" She questioned.

"He didn't say much." I shrugged with a real sigh this time and started pulling little blades off grass out of the dirt. "Just said 'Next time you have a problem with me, handle it like a man. If you can start a fight, be man enough to finish it.'"

"That's all?"

"Well, he kept telling me to stop. I must have been projecting my anger. I didn't mean to. I was feeling his thirst and it was making things real difficult to control." I admitted and moved so my head was resting on her legs. She ran her fingers through my hair, working through the knots that always came when I hunted. I smiled up at her. Talking with her was so natural. I didn't worry about anything when it was just me and her. I had no problems admitting anything to her... that is, now that I wasn't trying to impress her with my 'improved' control... "It was crazy. I mean, he was thirsty and it made my own throat burn."

"Did you get enough to drink this time?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded, then remembered how Emmett said she knew I was upset. "How did you know I was angry with Edward from all the way in the house? I can't project emotions that far."

"I'm your wife, Jasper." She smiled. "I know when something's not right with you."

"Oh. Did you have a vision about it?"

"No, just a wife's intuition. I guess I'm just a little more sensitive to all those emotional vibes you put out." She chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I could feel a little something. Not much at all, but a little."

"I'm lucky to have you," I said wholeheartedly.

"We're lucky to have each other."

I closed my eyes and focused on her smooth fingers running against my scalp. I wanted to correct her, and say that I was the only lucky one in our relationship, but I knew it would lead into an argument I couldn't win. She hated when I said anything that was negative about myself. It just reinforced that she was such a perfect person; she didn't see my flaws as issues.

Suddenly, her fingers stopped. I opened my eyes to see that her own eyes were glazed over, a sure sign that she was having a vision. I quickly sat up and held her shoulder like I was keeping her sitting up while this was happening. I always felt so helpless when she sat there like that. She looked scared when it happened, and although she swears she's not afraid and I never feel any fearful emotions from her, it tore me up to just have to watch her like that. She finally snapped out of it looked at me like nothing happened.

"Jasper, I'm fine." She giggled, but then frowned.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"Edward and Emmett talking to Carlisle. We need to stay here; Edward's in trouble and being dramatic, and Carlisle is going to come talk to you once he's done at the house. But," She paused. "Did you really call Carlisle a coven leader?"

"Edward told Carlisle I said that?" I asked.

"Yes, he did. Why did you call him that?" She repeated her question, but by the way she spoke, you would have thought I called him some horrible name. But I guess in here eyes, 'coven leader' is a horrible name.

"I was just trying to make a point, dear." I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She leaned her head against mine. "You know that I know this is our family, not a coven. But either way, Carlisle is still the leader. I was just making a point."

"You have to be careful when you say things like that. You confuse Carlisle; he doesn't know if you think we're a coven or family. He worries about you, Jazz, and when you say things like that it only increases his worry." She spoke for Carlisle, but her emotions told me that she was the one who worried about me.

"I'll watch what I say, love." I promised and kissed her on the head.

"I just want you to feel comfortable with them. We've been with them for a while; I was hoping that you would relax around them by now. I wish I knew what I could do to help you." She sighed. "We're a family, not a coven."

"You just being here is enough. I love you." I smiled.

"And I love you." She responded.

"Here, lay down with me." I suggested in hopes that it would calm her nerves.

We both laid on the ground, looking up at the dull sky and the vibrant trees. Alice cuddled up next to me and closed her eyes, like she was sleeping. She had one hand resting in the middle of my chest. She looked so peaceful. I knew I could stay like this forever and not get tired of seeing her beautiful face. I gently kissed the top of her head.

Because of everything that was going on, we didn't have much couple time. Getting my butt whooped and not being able to sit comfortably for two days didn't exactly put either of us in the mood, and all the tension in house just kept killing any romantic drive. Of course, we still hugged and kissed and cuddled; it just wasn't like we normally did. Now that both Alice and I were full and away from the emotional roller coaster of a family we had, we could give all our focus to each other. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that before being interrupted.

"Let's leave them be, Emmett," We both heard Carlisle's voice off in the distance, but just as he did I heard something whiz through the air. I sat up and caught the object midair. It was a little acorn. I looked in the direction it came from to see Carlisle heading to Emmett, who was laughing so hard that he was bent over at the waist. Apparently, trying to hit me with an acorn was amazing entertainment to him. Carlisle, on the other hand, did not find it as funny. He grabbed Emmett by the back of his belt and pulled him closer to him.

"Aw, come on, Carlisle! That was funny!" He changed from his roaring laugh to a slight chuckle. He knew what was coming when Carlisle pulled his hand back. "Dad, come on! It was just a joke!"

"Being disobedient," Carlisle landed one sharp smack to Emmett's butt. Emmett jumped forward once he felt the sting and Carlisle released him. "Is not a joke."

"Sorry, sir." Emmett said like nothing had happened, but rubbed the smacked area.

"You guys can come over." Alice said. She looked calm, but I could feel a slight bit of anxiety. It wasn't anything for us boys to see each other getting a spanking, especially when we caused trouble together, but Carlisle very rarely spanked us in front of Alice or Rosalie. And of course, corporal punishment wasn't used on the girls, so it was an even bigger shock when they saw it. I took her hand and felt her relax.

"Hey guys," Emmett smiled and sat down, only to wince before laying on his stomach. Sighing, Carlisle sat between me and Emmett.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Alice asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Just a little stress. Nothing major." He gave her a small smile.

"Edward's pissed." Emmett summed up.

"To say the least." Carlisle sighed. "But it's just a matter of time before he calms down."

"Do you want me to help?" I asked shyly. I wasn't going to make Edward relax without permission.

"Not with Edward. But," He paused before continuing. "I wouldn't mind a little help myself."

I nodded and sent calming waves of emotion towards him. Within seconds the tension in his face melted away.

"You already look better, Pops." Emmett smiled at him. Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you, Jasper." He patted my knee. "And also, I want to commend you for keeping a level head. I'm proud of you for not losing control."

Alice squeezed my hand and Emmett and Carlisle smiled at me, but I felt guilty anyways. I didn't know what all Edward told Carlisle about the incident, but I knew I didn't stay in control like Carlisle was thinking.

"But I did lose control of my gift." I admitted in an embarrassed whisper.

"Hey," Emmett reached over and swatted my knee in the same place Carlisle patted it. "If you're embarrassed about talking about this with me here, I'll leave so you ca talk to him about this privately. I can go track some animals or something and get out of hearing range; I'm just not going back to the house yet. Edward is throwing a fit. He may rip my head off if I show up there now."

"No, you're fine. I'm not embarrassed by you being here; I'm embarrassed about losing control." I sighed, then cocked one brow at Emmett. "He's throwing a fit?"

"Let's just say he'll be doing some repairs once he calms down." Carlisle said and gritted his teeth. I sent stronger waves of relaxation to him. He grumbled something about having to leave his own home because his son was acting childish.

"I thought you stayed in control." Emmett shrugged and returned the conversation back to a less stressful subject for Carlisle.

"I didn't, though. I was project my emotions." I mumbled.

"But you didn't act on them, that's what is important." Carlisle smiled at me. "Edward was supposed to find you and Emmett and hunt with the two of you, but obviously he had other things in mind. If I knew he didn't intend to hunt with you, I wouldn't have sent him. Also, you didn't start the fight. That's what I'm proud of. You had a lot to control at one time, and you did so to the best of your ability. _That's _why I'm proud of you."

I smiled back at him and thanked him for his kind words, but a sharp pain went through my spine. I hated knowing that I did my best to control everything I had to, but still failed. Carlisle might not have seen it as failing, but I knew I truly failed.

"I love you." Alice whispered and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

"I love you more!" Emmett mocked us and threw a fistful of grass in my face. I laughed and dusted it off my face and shirt. Carlisle shook his head and suppressed a chuckled. Emmett jumped to his feet. He pretended to crack his knuckles. "Come on, lover boy. Let's wrestle."

"You really think you can win a wrestling match against Jasper?" Alice asked, her voice practically dripping with attitude and sass.

"I think I can teach the boy a thing or two." He smirked and rubbed one clenched fist with his other open hand. "Come on, punk, show us what you got!"

I looked over at Carlisle for permission. He nodded, then warned us not to throw any punches or kicks; strictly wrestling. I kissed Alice on the top of her head before Emmett and I moved about twenty feet away from her and Carlisle.

Emmett was actually a good wrestling partner. He was stronger than me, which made me put extra care into my strategy of attack. I didn't let him pin me once, but I was having trouble getting him to the ground. Maybe it was because I was also listening to Carlisle and Alice talk about me. She told him everything I drank on the latest hunt, and how she was sure I finally was full. Carlisle praised me for keeping control. They spoke casually about me, and I kept my ears on their conversation, and my eyes on Emmett.

"He's a very good fighter." Carlisle said. "That's another reason I'm glad he was able to keep his temper in check. Edward isn't as skilled in that area as he is, and would have gotten his butt kicked. Not that he wouldn't deserve it for confronting him like that, but I don't want those to bickering anymore."

"Edward is very upset." Alice sighed.

"Did you have a vision about it?"

"Yes. And just so you know, he already destroyed his bedroom door from slamming it."

"I'm glad it was the door I heard crack and not the floor." Now Carlisle sighed.

They both were quiet, and I was able to take Emmett to the ground. Before he could react, I had him pinned.

"Oh, you think you're hot stuff, don't you Hale?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well, you _are _pinned right now."

"Not for long!" He was able to push me off of him and grab me in a headlock. That was his favorite move. He rubbed his knuckles into my head. I could have easily released myself from this timeless form of torture that cursed anyone who had a brother who was larger than them, but I remembered how Alice worried about how I tended to call our family a coven. I knew how I could help ease her worries, without using my gift to toy with her emotions.

"This isn't wrestling!" I protested to get Carlisle's attention. "Dad! Tell him to stop!"

I felt a wave of pure happiness fill the surrounding area. I knew it was from Carlisle, and I knew my goal was completed.

"Come on, Emmett, knock it off." Carlisle chuckled. "Play far."

"Fine!" Emmett let out an exaggerated huff, released his arm from around my neck and pushed me. I laughed and pushed him back. "Poor little Jasper can't take care of himself, can he?" He teased lightheartedly.

"It's not that I can't, it's that I didn't want to have to hurt you!" I shot back. I could feel Carlisle's emotions growing. He still had an angry son back home, so he wasn't one hundred percent happy, but it was very close.

Alice smiled at me. I ran over, stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. With my chin rested on her shoulder, I kissed her neck.

"You truly are the best." She whispered.

"Not even close. But you, on the other hand," I whispered back. "You are the most wonderful thing I've ever seen in this world."

I breathed in her unique scent, but another smell filled my nostrils when the wind shifted.

Human blood.

"Jasper, honey, come on, let's go." Alice said quickly. She walked out of my embrace and held my hand, waiting for me to follow her so she could lead me away. Within a second, Carlisle and Emmett were next to me, one on each side.

I felt my eyes grow wide and my throat started to burn. I felt my control slipping, but also felt three different hands that were guiding me in the other directions. I had to place my trust in them, and ran willingly away from that torturous smell.

**So, this is the end of the story, but I'm working on a sequel that's in Edward's POV.**** Please review!  
**


	10. Part 2: Chapter 1

Edward's POV:

"Carlisle, this isn't fair!" I protested as he dragged Emmett and I into the house by our arms. "It was Jasper's fault, not mine!"

"Edward, you're the one who broke the rules, not Jasper." He said angrily. He released his grip on Emmett's arm to open the door. He pulled me in and Emmett followed behind us with his head down. He leads us to the living room.

"Jasper provoked me!" I continued to defend myself.

"Both of you, sit!" He demanded and pointed to the couch.

I plopped down with my arms crossed and an angry scowl on my face. Emmett sat on the edge of the couch with his elbows on his knees. He kept a look on his face that was similar to a look of a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I knew it was all an act, but Carlisle was actually buying it.

"I'm disappointed in both of you." Carlisle said after taking a moment to calm down. "You both know the rules of this house, and you both broke them today."

"I didn't break any rules!" I huffed. "Jasper's the one who broke the rules."

"Really, Edward? You're completely innocent?" He asked with one cocked eyebrow. I sunk down lower in my seat, knowing he would tell me just why I'm not completely innocent in his eyes. "Let's go over what you did today. One, you told me you were going to find them only to hunt. It's hard for me to believe that was your true intention when you confronted Jasper as soon as you found him. Two, you know Jasper has issues with his control. It is extremely inconsiderate for you to say it was all his fault when you provoked him while you were thirsty. When was the last time you hunted?"

"Two weeks ago." I mumbled the answer.

"That is obviously too long. We all need to be considerate of Jasper's gift, and that means going hunting regularly so he doesn't pick up on our thirst." Carlisle sighed. "But that is more my fault than yours. I shouldn't have let you go that long without hunting."

"That's not fair! Just because he's to uncivilized to handle himself, I have to bend my schedule to fit his needs?"

"Edward, your attitude is going to land you in more trouble." He warned. "And yes, I do expect you to bend your schedule to fit his needs. We're a family, and we help each other out as much as possible. You have one hundred and sixty eight hours in a week; it won't hurt you to devote two if those hours to hunting. You need to show some respect for your brother."

"He's not my brother." I responded bitterly.

Emmett and Carlisle both paused for a moment. Neither if them knew how to respond.

_Harsh, dude. That's harsh._ Emmett thought.

_Stay calm, don't say what you'll regret_. Carlisle bit his tongue and took a deep breath so he didn't voice his his thoughts. _He's just being difficult. He's angry, that's all. Edward is just spiteful because he knows he is in trouble. Take what he says with a grain of salt._

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Edward, you're being very disrespectful and I expect that to change right now." He scolded and shut me out of his mind so forcefully that it actually hurt.

"I don't have to change a thing." I mumbled. Carlisle set his jaw and took a step back, taking a deep breath.

"Emmett," Carlisle said. "Would you mind stepping outside for a moment? Edward and I need to have a talk."

**Hey guys, I'm back! It's been what, seven months? Dang. Anyways, this is the sequel I promised. I just added to Control instead of creating a new story :P anyways, please review!****  
**


	11. Part 2: Chapter 2

"Go to my office, Edward." Carlisle said firmly as he put his hand on my shoulder. I yanked away from his touch and he gave me a disappointed shake of his head. "We can defuse this attitude of your there."

"No." I refused. Carlisle raised his brow.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going!"

He just watched me as I crossed my arms over my chest. His jaw clenched. I stood my ground stubbornly. His mental guard fell.

_Edward Anthony Cullen, have you lost your mind? You're just making it harder on yourself. You're about to be punished for your attitude, and you pull this childish stunt?_

"I did nothing wrong. It was all Jasper!" I huffed.

"The situation right now is about your attitude, not about the incident in the woods- that will be discussed after your attitude adjustment. Now, I'm giving you one not chance to go up to my office. If you still refuse, the consequences will increase, and not in your favor." He warned. "I suggest you do as I say. Go to my office."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You are too stubborn for your own good." He sighed angrily. "Get up to the office before I whoop your tail right here."

"You wouldn't." I challenged him with my jaw jutted out.

Challenging him wasn't the best idea. Next thing I knew, I was bent at the waist, looking at my own knees. Carlisle's arm was wrapped around my stomach, and he wasn't wasting any time in following through with his promise to whoop me. One burning smack landed after another. I kicked my legs and tried to wiggle out of his arms, but that just made him tighten his grip and increase the strength of the smacks.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Let me go!"

"I warned you that you would get spanked here if you didn't do as I told you." He said and paused to pull my wallet out from my back pocket. With a firm yank, my jeans were pulled down to my thighs. He started smacking my ass again. "You made you decision to disobey me, and now you have to face the consequences."

"Damn it, Carlisle!"

"Watch your mouth!" He scolded me.

I wiggled and kicked still, but didn't let more than a few moans and groans out. He kept hitting, lighting my ass on fire.

"Let me repeat myself again, Edward, just so we're clear. This spanking is _not_ because of your confrontation with Jasper. This is because of your attitude." He said. "You need to keep yourself in check, even when your angry. Sass and back talk is not tolerated."

He started spanking right in the middle of my backside, increasing strength and speed. I fought against him, but he hit his target each time. I just started to cry as he pulled his hand back farther than he did for the rest of the spanking.

"And don't you ever,"He landed the hardest of them all in the same spot he was focusing on. I cried out. "Challenge me like that again."

He released me from around his arm. I quickly yanked my pants up and snatched my wallet. He stood there, probably expecting me to turn into his arms for a hug. No way was I doing that, though. I was still pissed.

"I'm going to check on Jasper. I want you to go up to your room, think about what happened in the woods and replace that sour attitude of yours with one that is more acceptable." He said after a few seconds. I rolled my eyes. "I'm disappointed with how you're acting, Edward. I know you're more mature than this."

I turned on my heels and stormed away towards the steps so I could go to my room, not wanting to listen to him anymore. He shook his head.

"I love you, Edward, but this has to stop."

I paused on the first step. I turned to Carlisle and had a brief moment of purely insane courage.

"Fuck off, Carlisle!" I hissed.

As soon as the words left my mouth I hauled ass up the steps and away from Carlisle.

**Please review!**


	12. Part 2: Chapter 3

"Edward!" Carlisle called my name angrily. I kept moving down the hall, but within a second he was next to me with his hand wrapped around my bicep. He spun me around and started landing powerful swats to my already tender hind end. Just as he did, all my courage sneaked away.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly. I threw my hand back to protect myself from his spanking.

"Move your hand right now!"

"Carlisle, I didn't mean it!"

"I said move your hand!"

Whimpering, I did as I was told. More spanks rained down. I closed my eyes tightly and cursed myself. Not such a brave man now that I'm getting whooped.

"I didn't mean it, Carlisle!" I whinnied. "I didn't!"

"I know exactly what you meant, Edward, and in a moment you're going to know how unacceptable that behavior is." He said. He yanked my jeans down, then my boxers. More smacks to bare ass.

"It won't happen again, I swear!" I cried and wiggled my hips away from his hits. Angrily, he yanks me back over to him.

"Do not move away from me." He resumed the punishment.

"Carlisle, please! I'm sorry!"

"Don't you ever disrespect me like that again!" He landed three hard smacks before yanking my boxers back in place. He pulled me around so we were face to face. "You will never be allowed to be so disrespectful in this house. You should know by now that I will not tolerate such talk towards me. Now, I'm going to find Jasper. You are to go to your room and stay there. Understand?"

"Yes." I agreed quickly, waiting for him to release my arm. He doesn't, though. Instead he clenched his jaw and watched me sob as I reached around to rub my throbbing bottom. Although the punishment I received seemed extremely light compared to how angry Carlisle was, I was still embarrassed by it. Emmett was just in the backyard the whole time and could hear everything...

_I ought to just take him in my office right now and finish this. He's overstepped his bounds._ Carlisle sighed, not realizing he dropped his guard. _No, I'm too angry. I can't take the strap to him when I'm this agitated with him. Too much risk. It has to wait until later.  
_

"What?" I said with my jaw dropped. "The strap?"

"Edward, stay out of my thoughts!" He scolded with a wag of his finger. Just like that, he threw up his mental guard. "And yes, you'll be visiting me in m office later today once I calm down. Now go to your room." He let go of my arm.

"But Carlisle, I didn't mean-"

"I said go to your room!" He repeated firmly.

He turned on his heels are started down the hall towards the steps. I watched him, frozen in place with my jaw on the floor. I could count the number of times I've gotten the strap on one hand. None of Carlisle's punishments compared to that dreaded piece of leather. And Jasper thought he had it bad getting pulled over Carlisle's lap. Anger bubbled up inside of me, and if Jasper was here, I'd blame him for messing with my emotions. But he's not even within hearing distance for me, so I know it's one hundred percent my own feelings.

"And you wonder why Jasper calls you his coven leader instead of his father." I grumbled. Carlisle stopped dead in is tracts.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." He called over his shoulder and kept walking. "Go to your room this instant!"

I rolled my eyes once Carlisle reached the bottom of the steps.

"If you don't go to your room by the time I leave this house, I'm doubling the number of licks!" He yelled.

I stormed off to my room. My blood was boiling at the thought of him doing such a thing to me. Two punishments? How is that fair? He already wore my ass out twice, and the thought of him planning on punishing me a second time with a harsher method pissed me off to no end. So much for a pacifist! I slammed my bedroom door harder than I meant to, and heard a loud crack. The flimsy door stood no chance to survive my strength or anger and splinters of wood went flying. I grabbed the book Carlisle let me borrow from his library off of my lounger and chucked it at the wall with an angry scream, lodging it there.

_Screw it,_ I thought to myself. The lounger itself is the next casualty. _I don't even care!_


	13. Part 2: Chapter 4

Carlisle's POV:

"Come on, Emmett." I said as I headed towards the woods. I moved at human pace out of habit from the hospital.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I gestured for him to follow me, and he jogged to catch up to me. Once he did, we both ran into the woods.

As soon as we reached a spot in the woods where we could no longer hear what Edward was distorting in our home, I slowed to a stop. Emmett copied me and waited for me to give him further instructions.

"You sure you're okay, Pops?" He asked again. My first reaction was to snap at him to keep quiet and leave me to my thoughts, but I couldn't do that to my boy. He's just concerned, and there's no reason to take my anger with Edward's behavior out on him.

"I'm okay, Emmett." I say with a small smile. "Just a little stressed is all."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just give me a moment to collect myself."

He nodded and glanced up at treetops. I leaned against the trunk of an old oak tree and pinched the bridge of my nose as I took a deep breath.

_Edward's just angry, and you know how he gets when he's angry._ I sighed to myself, then shook my head. _He's spoiled rotten, that's what he is. Anger has nothing to do with it. Face it, Carlisle, your kid is a brat. He should be controlling his emotion better._

"Hey, Carlisle, look." Emmett gestured up towards the skin where a flock of geese flew over us, heading south. "Guess we'll have an early winter."

"Looks like it." I smiled.

There's no denying that Edward can be a brat, but he's not the only one who causes trouble. Emmett gets in trouble, but very rarely for direct disobedience like Edward. He's more of a "I-took-my-prank-too-far" trouble maker. Rosalie has her bratty side, but doesn't show it through throwing things or screaming profanities. She'll hold her ground to the bitter end, though. Jasper and Alice are by far the best behaved. Alice barely acts in a way that deserves a scolding, let alone a punishment. Jasper had his incident with the neighbors animals along with his fight with Edward, and a few months ago he got a spanking over coming to the hospital, but that honestly wasn't his fault; his brothers lied to him about having permission to come.

I caught myself making excuses for him. Jasper was wrong for putting himself it such a situation, and that's that.

"We should go to Alaska for some hunting this winter. It would be a nice change in scenery." Emmett smiled at me, pulling me from my thoughts. "We could visit Eleazar and Carmen."

"That would be nice, Em." I nodded in agreement. Sighing, I walked over and clapped my hand on his shoulder. "Ready to find Jasper?"

"Sure am." He still smiled. I swear, the boy could smile though an apocalypse.

We take off, him just behind me. Jasper's scent became stronger, and we easily locate him and Alice at the baseball field. I slowed to a stop, despite Emmett's whispered urges to run right to them and let him tackle Jasper. I shook my head no as I peered at the couple. The love between them has always been visible, but even more so now that they're alone. Jasper held Alice, and if I didn't know better I would believe she was sleeping.

I held back another sigh as I thought of what Edward said._ And you wonder why Jasper calls you his coven leader._ The words rang through my head and I couldn't help but be concerned over it. Edward has always been one to throw around hurtful words when he's angry, but he also had a deeper insight to how Jasper really felt than I did. Was I coming off as unfair? Was he threatened by me? Was I too harsh in punishing him? I should have taken his past into consideration when disciplining him. He's use to violent coven leaders who punished lying by yanking limbs off or true beatings, so what was he thinking when I was busting his tail? Was he wondering if it would turn into a harsher punishment?

I shook my head like it would help clear my thoughts, and decided that my talk with Jasper could wait. He needed time with Alice. She's good for him.

"Let's leave them be, Emmett." I said as Emmett picked up an acorn from the ground. Before I could stop him, he chucked it at Jasper.

Jasper's protective instincts kicked in, and when he heard the acorn whizzing towards him, he sat up rigidly and snatched it out of the air.

Emmett laughed, bent over at the waist. I shook my head as I made my way to him. Once he was within arms length, I grabbed the back of his belt and pulled him closer.

"Aw, come on, Carlisle! That was funny! Dad, come on! It was just a joke!" Emmett said as his laughter died into a slight chuckle. I gave him a sharp smack in the middle of his rear.

"Disobedience is not a joke." I scolded before letting go of his belt. He rubbed his hind-end.

"Sorry sir." He shrugged.

Alice invited us to come over, so we did and sat next to her and Jasper. Emmett opted for laying on his stomach as he greeted them.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Alice asked.

I nodded and promised that I was okay. Emmett took it upon himself to tell them how Edward was angry, and I reassured them that his anger would blow over soon enough. After asking permission, I felt Jasper's calming effect on me. I started to praise him for not losing control of himself during the fight, and just like always, Jasper shook his head in shame and told me everything he didn't do right, and every reason I shouldn't be proud of him. I told him again, more specifically this time, why I was proud. He smiled and thanked me, but I knew he wasn't believing that he deserved the kind words. Maybe one day he'll actually realize how great he is. I would do anything to get him to realize that he's not weak, and he's far from a failure.

Emmett smirked and challenged Jasper to a wrestling match. Jasper looked over at me, as if he needed permission to do so. I made them promise to keep it strictly wrestling; no punches or kicks. They both agreed and started roughhousing, leaving me and Alice to talk.

We talked about Jasper and how far he's gone. We talked about his fight with Jasper, and we talked about how angry Edward was. It was nice to be able to spend some one-on-one time with her. It was rare that I got to speak with only one of my children at a time, unless someone was in trouble. I loved my big family, but it's nice when I can focus on spending time with one instead of the whole group.

"This isn't wrestling! Dad!" Jasper said. I looked away from Alice to see Emmett holding Jasper in a headlock. "Tell him to stop!"

I couldn't help but smile at hearing him call me Dad. My heart swelled as I chuckled and told Emmett to let him go. He did, but not without his usual brotherly teasing. Jasper threw it right back at him before hugging Alice and kissing her. They told each other how much they loved the other and how perfect the other was, but their moment was interrupted.

There was a hiker relatively close to us, and he must have fell, because we all could smell the fresh blood. Jasper smelled it first. The shift in his attention was obvious, and although his eyes didn't change color from just the smell of the spilled blood, the look in his eyes in his eyes did.

We all went to Jasper and guided him away from the smell. We ran towards home.

Jasper started slowing down, just falling a step or two behind us at a time. I knew exactly what he was doing. I grabbed him by the arm to keep him with us. I prayed that we were far enough away that the smell wasn't overbearing to Jasper. He started yanking against my grip. I cursed under my breath. We were losing him to his own instincts. I did my best to stay calm, praying that he was still in his right mind enough to latch onto that.

Why wasn't I paying more attention to our surroundings? I could have easily heard the human if I was paying more attention. And why were they bleeding? Why were humans so reckless? Just a little extra caution would have saved Jasper so much grief. But that applied to me more than the humans. They didn't know what's going on. It always was and always will be my job to protect my family, and I failed.

In one swift motion, Jasper yanked his arm free. Emmett was ready to stop him, though, and grabbed both of Jasper's arms. Jasper wasn't phased, though. He simply maneuvered out of Emmett's grip and pushed Emmett into a tree about ten feet away. I grabbed him from behind, wrapping my arm around his shoulders and holding his wrists behind his back with my other hand. Before I could even talk to try to bring him back to his senses, Jasper escaped from my hold on him so quickly that I wasn't entirely sure how he did so. I was no match for the skilled soldier. Within a second or two, Jasper had me knocked to the ground and he took off towards the humans. I looked behind me, hoping to see that Emmett was right behind Jasper. He wasn't, though.

"Let me go!" Alice shrieked as she fought against Emmett. He had his strong arms wrapped around her little frame, keeping her from running after her mate. "He'll be devastated if we let him do this! Let me go!"

"No, Alice!"

"Damn it, Emmett!" She fought for all she was worth. "If he kills them, you know he'll be-"

"He'll be more devastated if he hurts you than if he kills them! Believe me, Alice-" Emmett tried to explain to her, but I didn't stick around to hear the rest of it. I ran after Jasper, trying desperately to catch up to him.

I heard screaming from two different voices, but they was quickly cut short.

I was too late. He got to them. Not just one, but two.

Damn it.

**This has been the hardest chapter to write by far. I've been working on it for days, so I hope it's up to par. Please review!**


	14. Part 2: Chapter 5

_I'm sorry._

I swallowed my pride and pressed send. I leaned my head against the wall and sighed as I looked at all the damage I caused. My door was no longer on its hinges, my lounger was not salvageable, Carlisle's book was stuck in the wall, my coffee table was overturned and a hole the size of my fist made a window between my room and Alice and Jasper's room. I was lucky not to hit a stud in the wall. That would be harder to fix. Magazines and a few CD's were on my floor, thrown from my bookshelf.

I sighed and watched my phone, waiting for a text back from Carlisle. Three minutes ticked by without anything. I wrote another text.

_I'm really sorry. I was out of line and had no right to say what I did._

I waited again. Another three minutes passed, and still no respond.

_Carlisle? Why aren't you responding?_

I watched my screen. Nothing.

_I'm truly sorry, Dad. Please, forgive me._

"Come on, answer!" I huffed as I hit send.

I waited again. Five minutes, and nothing.

Groaning, I stood and started pacing my room. Why wasn't he answering? He had to be angrier than I thought. He'd never ignored my texts before. I typed out a fifth text message.

_Please, Carlisle. I'm so sorry._

I kept pacing after turning my phone volume up so I knew I wouldn't miss a text back. Nothing came, though. I composed a text to Esme to ask if she had heard from Carlisle, then send texts to Jasper, Alice and Emmett to ask if Carlisle was with them. Esme was the only one to respond.

_I haven't heard from him, dear. I'll see if I can get a hold of him though.  
_

All I could seem to do is pace. I had to talk to Carlisle. What the hell was he doing? Why wasn't he responding? I grew more and more agitated as I waited, and kept my ears open for any sign of Carlisle.

oOoOo

I started to hear my family out in the woods. I expected Carlisle to have his mind blocked from me, but it was coming in loud and clear.

_Edward, you better behave. This is serious. Jasper slipped. _Carlisle's thoughts stopped me dead on my feet. Jasper slipped? He killed?

I hurried out of my room and down the steps. Peering out of the window, I could see the four of them running up to the house.

They all entered the house, Carlisle bringing up the rear. He shut the door and watched as Jasper dragged his feet to the couch with his head bowed. He plopped down without look at anymore. Alice sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his. No one said anything. Emmett looked at me with a somber face. Carlisle kept his eyes on Jasper.

"You okay, dude?" Emmett mumbled and moved his eyes over to Jasper, whose tensed shoulders let us know that he wasn't okay. Guilt engulfed the room, but no one complained about it. We all knew Jasper was dealing with enough already and didn't need our nagging.

"Jasper," Carlisle walked over and sat on the other side of Jasper. He put his arm around Jasper's shoulders. "I am so sorry. I should have been paying better attention. This is my fault. I failed you as a leader, and I am so sorry for that."

"You didn't fail me." Jasper whispered, then scoffed. "I failed you."

"No, you didn't Jasper." Carlisle said firmly. He gave Jasper's shoulders a little squeeze. "You didn't, son."

We were all quiet, waiting to see if Jasper would protest Carlisle. He didn't, though. Carlisle looked over at Emmett and I.

"We're going to need boxes. Could you two go out and get some?"

"Sure thing." Emmett nodded. He walked over to the couch and patted Jasper's back as he headed towards the back sliding glass door. "It'll be fine, bro."

I followed Emmett out in a similar fashion. I stopped by the couch, but instead of reaching out to Jasper, I did my best to relax so the guilt I already had didn't add to his own. I asked Carlisle if he had his phone on him, and he pulled it out of his pants pocket.

_I'm sorry, Edward._ He sighed when he saw my messages._ I was busy with Jasper. I didn't realize I had these messages._

"It's okay." I said and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "After Emmett and I come back, could you and I talk? Alone?"

"Of course." He nodded, patted Jasper's shoulder again and stood. He put his hand on my back and led me outside.

"So we have to move." I said, trying to hide my disappointment once the door was shut. Carlisle nodded.

"Let's get Jasper though this, and then we will talk about your punishment." Carlisle mumbled in a low voice to me. I ducked my head. Jasper's emotions were too much by themselves, let alone when they mixed with my own guilt. It was making me feel like the worse son that walked the Earth.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

Carlisle didn't respond. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest. I hugged him back, burying my face into his shoulder.

_I love you, Edward._

"I love you, too."

We stayed there for a moment. Carlisle's thoughts raced out of control although he seemed calm on the outside. With everything happening, he had a lot to take care of. Find a new place to live, cover up the deaths of the hikers, punish me, comfort Jasper, come up with a story for our quick disappearance, find ways to help Jasper improve his control. It was enough to make my head spin.

"I didn't mean it. I was just angry." I said.

"I know." Carlisle pulled away with a sigh. "Go with Emmett. I'll call Esme and Rosalie and tell them what happened."

I nodded and headed towards the garage. As I did, Carlisle went back inside and I could hear Jasper speaking to Carlisle.

"One day I'll be able to live up to your expectations. I swear I will."


	15. Part 2: Chapter 6

**So, for those who already reviewed Part 2: Chapter 6, I apologies, because that was the wrong chapter. I meant to post this one. Sorry about that!**

Carlisle's POV:

"Carlisle," Jasper said quietly. I looked up to see him standing in the doorway of my office. "May I come in?"

"Of course." I smiled at him. He kept a firm look on his face as he stepped inside.

"Would you like my help with packing? Alice and I already have our things boxed up."

"I would really appreciate your help. I'm just packing the books now."

Jasper came over to my side and started clearing the shelves. Nervousness and disappointment rolled off of him.

"I figured I ought to find someone to help, considering the fact that I'm the reason we're moving anyway." He mumbled.

"Stop that, Jasper." I scolded him.

"Well it's true." He said under his breath.

"Jasper," I put the books down and cupped my hand under his chin, forcing him to look at me. "I understand that you're feeling bad about what happened, but that back_talk_ will get you a smarting back_side_."

"I'm sorry, sir." He apologized wholeheartedly. I released his chin, which he quickly dropped to his chest. "I just feel bad for causing such a hassle."

"It's not a hassle. We would have had to move in a few months anyways."

"But it's not far to Eleazar and Carmen."

"Son," I sighed. "We've talk about this. They're happy to have us as guests for a week or two as the closing on the new house finishes."

"I'm just worried."

I put my hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm his nerves. First he was worried about my job at the hospital and what we would use as a cover story. It didn't take long to piece together a phony story about Esme's father in Alaska who suffered a major stroke and needed family to help take care of him. His next worry was where we would stay, and I reminded him about Eleazar and Carmen. Then he worried that they wouldn't let us stay with them as we closed on the house we just purchased in Alaska. I thought I defused that fear once I called and explained our situation and the were overjoyed to have us, but obviously it was still bothering Jasper.

"Just try your best to relax. I know it's hard, but do your best. You worry too much."

He nodded and started packing again. Once the box was full, I took it to my desk and taped it shut as Jasper worked on filling a new one.

"If I wasn't so damned feral, then we wouldn't-"

I didn't even let him finish his sentence. I was next to him in a blink of an eye. With his bicep in my hand, I gave him eight stinging smacks in the middle of his rear end. As soon as I was finished and before I could even speak to him, he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry I cussed."

"Jasper!" I held back a huff. "That's not for cussing. That's for constantly talking bad about yourself! "Damned feral"? Don't you ever use such vocabulary to describe yourself! You are far from feral, young man, and if I have to continue busting your butt every time you diminish yourself like that to stop such negative thoughts, I will. Understand?"

He nodded and I released his arm.

"I don't know what else to do to bring a stop to this self-degrading attitude of yours. I understand that you're feeling guilty, and that's okay. I'm not trying to tell you that you're not allowed to have emotions. I'm trying to make it clear to you that speaking so horribly about yourself is wrong. If you want to tell me that you feel bad for what you did, then tell me, but do _not_ say you are feral." I lectured. He stood there with his head down, taking it all. "I will wear out your backside if you keep talking like that."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't do it again." I said firmly.

"I won't, sir."

I considered telling him to lose the 'sir', but didn't want to scold him anymore. He was already feeling so guilty.

"Carlisle?" He looked up at me with those sad red eyes. He didn't say anything else, but I quickly knew what he wanted.

I grabbed his arm again, but instead of using it to hold him still for a spanking, I pulled him closer to me and hugged him. His arms quickly wrapped around my torso and squeezed me closer to him.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle." He whispered in a shaky voice. I held him tighter.

"It'll be okay, Jasper. I promise."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you've ever done. I have no idea where I would be if it wasn't for you. I cannot thank you enough." He spoke in a low voice that continued to shake with every word. "You have done so much for Alice and I. I am so thankful that you accepted us both into your family."

"It's my pleasure to have you as a part of my family."

"Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for everything. I swear, I'll make you proud one day."

"You've already made me proud, Jasper." I tightened the hug.

"I can't say thank you enough for-"

"Hey, Carlisle!" Jasper was interrupted by Emmett's roaring voice. "Can me and you go for a quick hunt?"

Once again, I held back a huff. My patience was worn thin. A hunt? We were in the final stages of our move, and Emmett wanted to go on a hunt? We've been packing for the last two days, and we were so close to being done and ready to hit the road.

"In a minute, Em." I said and released Jasper from the hug. I kept my hand on his shoulder. "Let me go see what Emmett is planning for this hunt. I won't be gone long. If you don't mind, I would really appreciate it if you could pack up the last of these books."

"Yeah, I can do that for you. No problem." He agreed quickly.

I smiled, thanked him and headed out of my office into the bare hallway. Our whole house lost its personality. No more pictures or decorations hung on the wall, no music played, and no laughter rang though the rooms. It wasn't much of a home anymore, but I learned long ago that the building itself isn't the home, it's the people inside of it.

"Okay, Emmett," I said as I hurried down the steps. Emmett stood there waiting for me. I expected to see him smiling, but he looked as bleak as the house. "What's wrong, son?"

"Can you and I talk?" He asked.

So he didn't really want to go on a hunt; he wanted a private conversation.

"Sure. Let's go."


	16. Part 2: Chapter 7

"Is something bothering you?" I asked Emmett as we walked deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Yeah, kind of." He kicked a rock with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"What is it?"

"I've just been thinking a lot."

"About?"

"Just, you know, everything that's happening right now."

"Emmett, could you be more specific?" I pried. "I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you."

He nodded and turned his attention to a few leafs around before answering.

"Do you think I could have stopped Jasper?" He finally said. I sighed. I could find no reason for him to be blaming himself for this.

"Emmett-"

"Just listen, okay?" He said in a pleading tone. I leaned against a tree and nodded for him to continue. "I could have gotten a better hold on him. I'm stronger than him; there's no excuse for me not being able to restrain him."

"You may be stronger, but-"

"Dad, just listen. Please." He begged with a shaky voice, like he was ready to cry. I raised my brow at him, shocked that he would interrupt me, but let him continue. "And I shouldn't have let you fight him alone. The two of us could have got him. I shouldn't have let him do all that stuff to you. And then I held Alice back. What if she could have stopped him? But I just couldn't let her go! He was fighting _you_! Do you realize how much he respects you? He wasn't in his right mind when he was fighting you like that. What would have stopped him from fighting her? And I know she's strong and all, but she's so little. I couldn't stop him, and she's half my size. But then again, if I wasn't holding her back, I could have ran after Jasper. Maybe I could have stopped him."

He let out a big sigh and just stared at the ground. I waited a moment to make sure he was done. A little mouse ran up and sniffed his shoe. He watched it and cracked a smile.

"Emmett, you have no reason to blame yourself. Jasper has spent so much of his life fighting that he knows how to escape moves that we don't even know about. He would have escaped anything, no matter how strong you are."

"He _is_ skilled." Emmett nodded in agreement.

"And I agree with you completely in your decision to hold Alice back. He does go to a different frame of mind when he smells human blood." I sighed and remembered Jasper's explanation of it. Damned feral. I shook my head. "He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt Alice. You did well, son."

He lifted his head and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks." His smile quickly faded into a frown. "I was talking with Jasper and he asked me something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He wanted to know how angry you were." Emmett spoke slowly. "About him fighting you."

"And what did you tell him?"

"Well, I didn't get to answer because he asked another question right away." Emmett paused and this time he looked me in the eyes. "He wanted to know if I thought he was going to get the strap."

This time it was me who looked down sighing.

"I've told him before that we don't punish for slips."

"I told him that too, but he said he deserves the strap for fighting you. Then he went into his whole speech about what would happen in other covens."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him you wouldn't punish him, but he didn't believe me."

"He didn't even mention the possibility of punishment when we were talking."

"He's scared, Dad. He seriously thinks you're going to really whoop on him this time. 'After everything I've done, I deserve a beating, but I want to be ready for it.' That's what he said to me." Emmett said, his tone grave.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night when we were packing. He offered to help Rose and I pack. Rosie went out to put some things in the trailer and he started asking me how mad you were. Then he went on with his whole 'I'm so getting my ass tanned' thing. I tried to tell him you're not going to do that, but he's so convinced that you are."

"You should have told me this earlier, Emmett." I scolded him. He ducked his head.

"I thought he would have talked to you by now about it." He whispered. I walked over and put both hands on his shoulders, making him lift his head.

"I'll talk to him. Thank you for telling me." I said in a lighter tone. "I'll get it all straitened out."

"That's why you're the head of this family. You're pretty decedent at fixing stuff like this." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and the next thing I knew, he had his arms wrapped tightly around me and my feet were off the ground.

"Emmett!" I said, laughing as I did. "Put me down!"

Just as every Emmett bear hug goes, he squeezed me before dropping me to my feet. His big, goofy grin stretched across his entire face. He clapped his hand on my back.

"Make sure you get through to my little brother."

"He's older than you, Emmett." I chuckled.

"I didn't say _baby_ brother; I said _little _brother." He smirked.

"Are you ready to go home now?" I asked as I smoothed out the wrinkles in my shirt. He looked from me to the house, then got a wicked look in his eyes.

"I'll race ya!" He declared as he ran towards home.

I sighed and shook my head. Emmett's happiness has always been hard to shake, but Jasper was able to do so. The boy had no idea how much every cared for him.

oOoOo

"Jasper, come to the garage." I instructed in a calm voice. Jasper was somewhere in the house, but I knew he could hear me. He was next to me within seconds.

"Yes, sir?" He said respectfully. He held his hands clasped behind his back, his shoulders squared.

"I heard about your worries."

His shoulders slumped.

"Where do you want me to go?" He asked. I cocked one questioning brow at him. "For my punishment, I mean."

"You aren't getting a punishment, Jasper." I said. His eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean I'm not getting a punishment?" He asked worriedly.

"I mean exactly what I said. You are not receiving a punishment for the fight with me in the woods." I explained, hoping to calm his worries. I could practically see the gears turning in his head. He was over thinking the situation.

"You're not going to make me leave, are you?" He asked panicky.

"Of course not, Jasper." I shook my head, but he doesn't relax. Nervous emotions roll off of him. "Let me rephrase what I meant. You will not receive any form of penalty for your actions in the woods. No spankings, no banishment."

He looked at me with pure confusion.

"Why? I fought you. I had intentions to hurt you."

"What caused those intentions?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Blood lust."

"And have I ever punished you for your blood lust?"

"No sir."

"Do you understand now why you're not getting punished for what happened?"

He nodded slowly.

"Good." I patted his back. "You stress too much, Jasper. You need to try to relax."

"If I could just control myself, things would be different."

"You'll get there, my boy."

"I really don't deserve your patience."

"My patience won't last long if you keep talking bad about yourself. I fully intend to keep the promise I made to you when we were in my study." I reminded him. He lowered his head. "You deserve more than you believe."

"I really don't think I do. I just mess everything up." He whispered so quietly that I wouldn't be able to hear him if I was three feet farther away. I gave him a quick swat on his butt, making him sway forward slightly.

"Do you want to get pulled over my knee?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Then you should find a better way to express your thoughts other than degrading yourself."

"Sorry sir." He looked down. "I guess what I meant was that I see my actions as bigger mistakes than you see them."

"Let me be the judge of how big a mistake may be." I said kindly.

He looked up at me and gave me a small, sad smile, but something caught his gaze over my shoulder. I turned to see what it was. A full-length mirror with a wooden frame and legs sat near the wall of the garage. He kept his gaze locked on the reflection of his red eyes.

"How much room is left in the trailer?" Emmett asked as he barged into the garage from the house. He paused once he saw what Jasper was looking at. Rosalie came out just a second later, and did the same as her husband.

"They'll change back soon enough." I told Jasper. He stepped around me and walked closer to the mirror. He leaned towards it.

"Dad, what about the-" Edward called and stormed into the garage. Just like the other two, he stopped when he saw Jasper.

"Get the trailer packed." I said, hoping to get their attention off Jasper. They slowly dispersed and started carrying boxes out of the house.

Jasper continued look at himself in the mirror.

Edward started stacking more boxes into the trailer, but stopped to stare at his brother.

"Break it." He said. Jasper knitted his brow together and looked at Edward's reflection in the mirror. "It'll make you feel better to break it. I swear."

"It ain't mine to break."

"It's Rosalie's." Emmett spoke now as he reentered the garage with boxes. "I'm sure she won't mind."

"How long have you owned it? Is it old?" He asked. Emmett shrugged.

"My God, just do it!" Rosalie huffed from inside the house. Within two seconds she was behind the mirror, and Alice was next to her mate with her hand perched lightly on his shoulder. Rosalie pulled off a sticker and handed it to Jasper.

"Made in China." He read dully.

"We bought it from Target, because someone broke our mirror from the early nineteen-hundreds." She shot Emmett a bitter glare. He rolled his eyes as she strides out from behind the mirror. "Just go ahead and shatter the dang thing."

"Carlisle?" He looked to me with pleading eyes. What they were pleading for, I didn't know. Permission? For me to make the decision for him?

"If it's okay with them." I shrugged. He looked down at Alice, who just smiled at him.

"What do you think?" He asked with the tiniest hint of happiness in his voice.

"I think you're pretty beautiful. Red eyes and all." She smiled. He tilted her chin up and gently kissed her lips.

"You're too perfect." He said to her.

I smiled. They were truly a match made in heaven.

"Lets get the last of the things packed up. Esme should be back with the second trailer soon." I said and headed towards the house. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward followed me.

As we finished taping boxes, the sound of shattering glass caused us all to look towards the garage. It was soon followed with the sound of breaking wood. A moment later, Jasper entered the house and grabbed the broom and dustpan. He stopped and looked at Edward.

"You were right." He said and gave another small smile. "I feel better now."

"Told you." Edward responded.

I smiled. Their fight over who tattle and all that drama wasn't going to permanently damage their relationship. Who knows, maybe it even made their relationship stronger.


	17. Part 2: Chapter 8

"That's everything for this trailer." Emmett said as he stuffed a box into one of the two U-haul trailers. We simply nodded at him. No one's thrilled about having to move, but because of the situation, no one was voicing their opinion out loud. But I wasn't ready for us to go. I still had a punishment to take, and it was getting closer and closer to the time to serve it.

"Esme, would you mind leaving before us? I have some business to attend to." Carlisle asked. I groaned, knowing just what that business was without having to hear his thoughts. Everyone knew what business he was attending to. "Edward and Jasper are staying with me. Take the others with you."

"Jasper?" Esme cocked one brow up at Carlisle, giving him a firm look. She had no problem with his form of discipline, but only if it's deserved. She wasn't about to let Carlisle spank Jasper for his slip up.

Carlisle leaded down and whispered in her ear. He kept his voice low enough so the others couldn't hear, but I could hear his thoughts clearly as he voiced them.

_Don't worry, my love. Jasper isn't getting punished for what happened. I wouldn't do that to him. I simply want them in the same car. Hopefully they'll work out their differences during the drive._

"Do what you must. I'll see you in a few hours." She gave him a quick kiss before heading towards the car. She waved for Alice, Rosalie and Emmett to do so too. Alice stayed glued to Jasper's side, looking from him to the car, then back at him.

"Carlisle, could I ride with-" she started to ask. Carlisle quickly shook his head no. "But Daddy, Jasper-"

"Jasper is a big boy; he can handle this by himself." He said with a slight chuckle. "Go get in the car, Alice."

"Are you okay?" She asked Jasper. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, love. I'm fine." He smiled, actually smiled, for the first time in about three days. Damn, the power Alice had over him. She could absolutely destroy him if she wished, and he could do the same to her, but luckily, the love was pure on both sides of the relationship. "Go on before you get in trouble." He kissed her again before she got the car. As they pulled away, Alice waved at Jasper, and Emmett informed me on what he packed in the small U-Haul trailer connected to Esme's car.

_Don't worry dude, the strap is with us._

"Edward, come inside with me." Carlisle said as he put his hand against my back. He walked me into the bare living room. We left a lot of the big furniture here, like the couch and coffee table, but it looked so empty without all the little decoration Esme had put up. No pictures, no decor at all. Boxes were stacked behind the couch, labeled "Carlisle's office". He opened the first box and looked puzzled when he didn't see the strap sitting right on top. He opened the next box, just to continue to be puzzled. I shifted nervously on my feet. Carlisle noticed.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked. "Where's the strap?"

I considered not telling him that Emmett put it in the trailer, but then remembered his threat when Jasper was getting his ass whooped. _But consider this your warning: Do not lie to me again. When I ask you if you know anything about a concern of mine, I expect you to answer me when I ask, not days later. If it happens again, it will be you in my office._

"Emmett just told me that he packed it in the trailer." I admitted with my head down.

"The trailer Esme just left with?"

"Yes sir." I nodded. "I didn't know until a moment ago."

_That boy._ Carlisle shook his head as he looked down at the boxes._ I told all of them to leave my office boxes here in the living room._

"This will have to do, then." Carlisle sighed and started to unbuckle his belt.

I sucked in a deep breath. I actually thought I may have been able to delay this with the strap gone.

Carlisle pulled his belt through the loops, and folded it over in his hand so both ends were in his fist. He grabbed two pillows off of the end of the couch and placed them off-centered on the cushions. He gave them a pat.

"Lay down." He commanded.

"How many am I getting?" I questioned before moving.

"If you take it without fighting, it will only be twenty."

"Can I keep my jeans on?"

"Jeans and boxers come off."

I held my breath and just stared at the couch for a moment, not wanting to comply.

"Or you can come across my knee for not doing as your told, and then get your licks for being disrespectful."

"I'm going, I'm going." I mumbled. I unbuckled my own belt, tossed it in the ground and pushed my pants down to my knees before lowering myself on the couch. Carlisle grabbed my hips and gently pushed them forward, positioning me to the place he wanted. I didn't fight him.

"Keep your hands away from your bottom, do not twist away from me, and refrain from cursing." He instructed. I buried my face into the cushion and balled my fist. He pulled my boxers down and rested the loose end if the belt on my ass. "Anything you want to say?"

"Jasper's not in here, is he?"

"He stayed in the garage."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"No." I whimpered.

"Sorry, son." He sighed and lifted the belt.

"Ow!" I hissed as the belt cracked against my skin, right where he let the belt lay. I knew it would hurt, but I wasn't expecting that much pain.

"What are you being punished for?" Carlisle asked.

"Being disrespectful to you."I dug my clenched fists into the couch.

"Correct."

He pulled the belt back and I braced myself for the second blow.

I held back a scream, but a whimper escaped. It landed in the same spot as the first time, leaving the lower part of my ass throbbing.

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly. Carlisle whipped the belt against me again. I clenched my jaw. The pauses were killing me; it was just enough time for the initial sharp sting of the belt to subside to an ache, only to be stung again. I'd rather him give me twenty back-to-back licks than these.

"I know you are, Edward." He sighed. Just as before, the belt was whipped across my skin. He waited about five seconds before delivering the fifth one.

"Damn-" I started to say, but quickly morphed the curse word into one more acceptable. "Dang it!"

"Nice save." Carlisle praised. "Now, I'm not going to drag this out."

I clenched my jaw. He sure seemed to be dragging it out.

"Ahh!" I couldn't help but scream into the pillow as fifteen licks assaulted my now throbbing skin. Every one landed on the curve between my butt and thighs. I couldn't help but cry.

"Don't disrespect me again." He repeated, then knelt down by my head. He rubbed my back as I tried to compose myself. I can't, though. "You know I hate to punish you, Edward, but actions like that leave me no choice."

I nodded and felt a wave of relaxation sweep over me. I had to remember to thank Jasper later.

"Jasper, I'll come in there and bust your tail, too." Carlisle warned. The relaxation was gone in a flash.

"Why'd you have to tell him to stop?" I groaned.

"Because it's rude to manipulate others." Carlisle patted my back. "Stand up, son."

He stood, and I slowly did the same. I moved at a human pace in zipping and snapping my jean. The denim rubbed against my sore bottom, making me wince. The thin cotton of my boxers did nothing to help soften the feel of my jeans.

True to his fashion, Carlisle was ready to pull me into a hug. Unlike the last time he spanked me, I happily entered his arms.

"I think I've made it clear on what behavior I do not want to see a repeat of." He said. I nodded and kept crying. "Good. Now, I know you're sore, but I need your help in loading my car. Once the boxes from my office are loaded, we will be on our way. Sound good?"

"Can I run?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"You can ride in the car."

I groaned as he released me from the hug. He grabbed a box and I grudgingly followed his lead as I tried to calm down my sobs. We headed to the garage and I tried to hide my face from Jasper, but I didn't do a very good job. He noticed.

"I cried." He whispered with a slight southern twang to his voice. "I cried like a baby when he whooped me and I didn't even get his belt."

We looked at each other and shared a small smile. I instantly regretted saying he wasn't my brother. He accepted me, sobbing after getting a licking, and I accepted him, red eyes and all.

Yeah, we're brothers. No matter what my stubborn self said, we'll always be brothers.


	18. Part 2: Chapter 9

Jasper's POV:

"I want those up front." Carlisle said as I went to put the last of the boxes in the backseat. I looked up at him, confused. "Put them in the front seat."

"Why?"

"Because you and Edward are riding in the back."

I pulled my brow together. He never made us in the backseat if the front was available. I did what he said, though, and move the boxes upfront.

"Is that everything?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. Edward was standing at the corner of the trailer, pouting over getting Daddy's belt. I would usually be annoyed with it, but I heard how hard those licks were. "Get in the car, then. We'll head out."

"Can I please run?" Edward whined. Carlisle shook his head no.

"Get in the car, Edward."

"This sucks." He mumbled as we did what we were told. Edward carefully lowered himself on the seat, winching once he was sitting completely.

"About how long of a drive will this be?" I asked.

"I'll try to make it as quick as possible." Carlisle responded as the engine roared to life.

Poor Edward couldn't sit still. I glanced between him and Carlisle, then did my best to push some calming feelings towards Edward. I pushed them slowly, knowing Carlisle wouldn't be happy if he knew I was manipulating Edward. I was hoping Carlisle wouldn't notice.

"Thanks." Edward whispered quietly. Carlisle must have heard a bit of it, because his eyes flickered to the rear-view mirror.

"Jasper, what did I just tell you about this?" He asked angrily. He stopped the car in the driveway and my eyes grew wide when he opened his door. He's seriously going to whoop me for this.

"Dad, no. I asked him too." Edward lied quickly for me. Carlisle looked over his shoulder at Edward. "He was helping me."

I watched them both. I knew Carlisle was speaking with Edward mentally, but it seemed like Edward was talking with Carlisle through eye contact.

Carlisle closed the door and started driving again. A pang of jealously shot through me. How could he and Carlisle do that? I sighed as I pulled my vibrating cell phone out of my pocket.

_You'll get there. -Edward_

I looked over at him and he shrugged at me. I typed a message back.

_I sure hope so ~JW_

_It's really not all that awesome. You're not missing much. -Edward_

_You only say that because you already can already tell what he's thinking. The whole eye-convo thing was probably easy for you to pick up on ~JW_

_Actually, most of the time he's giving me looks that mean "I'm going to bust your butt" and I'm giving him a look back saying "please don't, I didn't mean it". -Edward_

We both chuckled and Carlisle looked at us in the mirror again. This time he smiled at us.

_I'm sorry I tried to attack you ~JW_

_I'm sorry I ratted you out. -Edward_

I looked over at him and stuck my hand out after reading his text.

"Are we good?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand with a firm shake.

"Yeah, we're good." He smiled, then winced and shifted his weight around again. As he tried to get comfortable, I sent him another text.

_Will you tell me if Eleazar or Carmen start to get annoyed with me? ~JW_

It took a moment, but he finally responded.

_Yeah, but they won't get annoyed with you. They're thrilled to have us -Edward_

_You're like, the king of empathy dude. You'll know if they're annoyed with you just as soon as I will -Edward_

Damn, I thought to myself. He's totally right.

oOoOo

"Ow!" Emmett whined after Carlisle landed a hard smack on his rear for packing the strap away. Edward and I stayed leaning against the rented trailer. The girls were already inside with Carmen and Eleazar, but Carlisle had a situation to handle with Emmett and a warning to issue the three of us.

"Next time you'll do what I say, right?" Carlisle asked and pulled Emmett back over by Edward and I by his arm.

"Yeah."

"Good, because I'm not dealing with any misbehavior while we're here. That goes for all three of you." He points his finger at us. "Not one step out of line. Understand?"

"Yes sir." We all said respectfully.

"I've already talked to Carmen and Eleazar, and I have given them permission to bust your tails if you need it. But understand this: if either one of them spank any of you boys, I'll tan your hide with the strap." He threatened. Emmett and I nodded, but Edward started to panic.

"You don't mean all of us, do you?" He asked quickly and jabbed a finger towards Emmett and I. "If they mess up, I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"When have we ever done things like that, Edward?" Carlisle asked, answering Edward's question. He shrugged, put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "No. Only those who act up will get the strap."

"Don't worry, Pops, we're not doing a thing." Emmett said with a smile. He looked around the trailer towards the property behind us. "After we say hello to Carmen and Eleazar, can we go explore?"

"Sure," Carlisle chuckled at Emmett. "Or do you want to go over to our new house and check things out there?"

"The new house." He smiled. Carlisle patted his shoulder.

"Go in and say hello. We'll leave in an hour or so. It's not too far from here."

oOoOo

"Do you not remember when you stole my room? I get this one!" Edward said with a smirk.

"How long are you going to hold that over my head? It wasn't even my fault! It was all Alice!" I laughed. He shook his head.

"She's your mate. Her choices are your choices." He smiled and pointed into the room we were discussing. "My room."

"Fine. Have the room." I jokingly rolled my eyes and point to the door in the middle of the hallway. "That one has a better view anyways."

"Too bad it's smaller."

I went to to throw a comeback at him, but Emmett came running towards us with a big, goofy smile.

"Guess what guys."

"Just tell us." I said and smiled back. He put his arms around mine and Edward's shoulders.

"This house has exactly four bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, one kitchen, one den, and a crawl space."

"Okay?" Edward shrugged.

"There's absolutely no room for a office." He whispered and squeezed out shoulders.

We all smiled like fools to each other. It wasn't like Carlisle was against whooping us in any other room but an office, but it still gave us some hope. We heard Carlisle chuckling on the other side of the house as he spoke on the phone with Esme. Technically, the house wasn't ours at the moment, but the realtor hid a key under the windowsill so Carlisle could show us the home.

"Lets go outside." Emmett kept smiling, slapped our backs and dashed outside. We followed, and heard Carlisle warning us to stay within earshot.

"Like we'd cause any trouble!" Emmett laughed.

We examined the back of the house for a split second before turning to see the rest of the property. The woods stretch as far as we can see, and I prayed that most of the land was ours. Off to side, though, was an old building. After we all exchanged questioning glances, we ran over to check it out. It was wooden, and the brown paint was chipping off. There were no windows, and the door had a simple hook-and-eye lock on it. Emmett unlocked it and popped the door open. We peered inside, then all groaned as we realize its purpose.

"A woodshed? Really?" Emmett groaned.

"He's going old-school on us." I sighed.

"We could just, you know," Edward shrugged and lowered his voice. He picked at the wood. "_Accidentally_ destroy it."

"We could burn it." I suggested with a scowl.

"Why is this even here? Who uses woodsheds anymore? There's not even a fireplace or anything in the house." Emmett huffed and leaned in to get a better look on the inside. Wood lined two walls, leaving the front corner bare.

"You boys will not be doing anything to that shed." Carlisle said as he appeared next to us. Emmett let out a loud sigh and rolled his head back. I looked down, and Edward rolled his eyes. "I was told that this shed has been standing for over fifty years. You boys will not be the reason for it falling now. And I'm sure we will be able to put it to good use with you three."

"Isn't a woodshed a little old school?" Emmett sighed dramatically.

"Stop whining and lets get back to Eleazar and Carmen's." Carlisle chuckled and patted Emmett's back. We all nodded, but Edward and Carlisle exchanged looks before Edward turned to Emmett.

"Race you to the car!" He said and took off. Emmett ran right behind him, leaving Carlisle and I alone.

"Everything okay, son?" He asked. I thought over everything that's happened. The lying, the stealing, the spanking. The fight in the woods, Edward's tantrum, my slip up. The move, the strap, the drive here. So much to take in, so much to handle. But honestly, it was kind of a good thing once you twisted it enough. We're in a good place now and I think we all got a little closer because of it.

I looked back at him and smiled.

"Yeah, everything's okay."

**There you go :) The end of Control. Please review!**


End file.
